A Bond of Fire and Ice
by Fairy-Tail-Fan-104
Summary: They were the only ones left...failed to stop him from killing all of their friends...so when they suddenly find themselves back before all of that had happened, they will take this chance to become even more stronger then they had ever thought possible and protect the ones that they care for. TimeTravel! Natsu X Erza! Gray X Juvia!
1. Prologue

**Hello there viewers, I guess I'd figure to let you guys know that this story takes place during the Tenrou Island Arc when Acnologia attacked the island, but instead with him killing nearly almost all of the Fairy Tail members minus two surviving members afterwards.**

 **This is just a heads up, but this is my first story that I plan on doing here, so if I make mistakes in this story, please let me know. I'd appreciate that a lot if you guys did that, so I can fix those mistakes.**

 **Anyway, now that I've said that, Enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **-Somewhere on Tenrou Island...**

Tenrou Island...what was once a island of beauty...had become a land of death as Acnologia, said to be the most powerful dragon of them all arrived and completely destroyed the island and it's inhabitants.

Those inhabitants being the members of the famous Fairy Tail guild of Fiore as the entire guild had been completely decimated by the giant beast. None of them had stood a chance against Acnologia.

Fairy Tail's strongest members such as Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, even Gildarts Clive were killed fighting Acnologia. Even the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar stood no chance against the beast in his giant form.

The same was also said for some of the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail such as Wendy Marvell or Gajeel Redfox could not live up to there name as they were the ones to be slain by Acnologia.

Just about everyone had been killed by the gigantic dragon and it seemed that Fairy Tail was no more...

"Ugh...D-Damn it..." Natsu said, barely able to keep himself conscious.

...Besides two surviving members who had somehow survived the madness. The first one being now the last Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and son of Igneel the Fire Dragon Kind, was Natsu Dragneel who was lying on the ground on his back.

He had not gone unscathed from the battle as his waistcoat was no longer on his body which revealed his chest to have multiple bruises and cuts that were deep, his trousers had holes all around as blood began to soak it and his trademark scarf was beside him, completely torn apart.

Not only was he bleeding from his body, but he was also bleeding from his head as half of his face was covered in his blood.

"M-Man...everything...hurts..." Natsu said, still barely able to keep himself awake "Y-You...awake o-over there...I-Ice P-Princess..."

"Ha...Ha...B-Barely...F-Flame Brain..." Gray answered, also barely able to stay awake.

The second one being the Ice user of Fairy Tail, son of Silver Fullbuster and his wife Mika, and former student of Ur was Gray Fullbuster who was laying on a tree a few feet away from Natsu.

Just like Natsu, Gray also wasn't unscathed from the battle as well as his white coat was torn from the right side which revealed blood coming down his right shoulder as a huge gash was there, his pants had holes in it just like Natsu's and he was now one armed as his left arm had been taken from him.

All in all, the two remaining Fairy Tail members were near the brink of death.

"Ugk...Darn...I-I can't m-move at a-all." Gray said "W-What about y-you?"

"W-What...do you...think?" Natsu answered "Been...in the same...p-place as always. You?"

"S-Same ...here." Gray answered back "We're...We're the only o-ones...left now...aren't we?"

"I-It...l-looks like it." Natsu said "I...j-just can't...believe it...everyone we know...the master...Lucy...Erza...they're all gone."

Gray could only close his eyes at the mention of his friends no longer with them anymore...especially Juvia.

"Juvia...w-why couldn't I protect you..."Gray said as tears formed in his eyes "I...failed you...I failed to protect you."

"Damn it...i-if it wasn't...for that damn Dragon..." Natsu recalled "H-He was...just too strong...for us."

"A-Are...you just gonna...remind me of...everything that...had happened?" Gray asked "It doesn't...r-really matter...since I-I can barely...keep myself awake."

"R-Right." Natsu replied "*Cough!*"

Natsu puked a bit of blood as he coughed, starting to feel himself lose consciousness.

"I-I...I don't think I can...last much...l-longer." Natsu barely said.

"*Cough!* S-S-Same...here..."Gray barely replied, the life slowly disappearing from his eyes.

"W-Well...if it...means anything...I was glad...to...be rivals...with you Ice Princess." Natsu said, a small smile on his face.

"Hehe...y-you too...F-Flame...Brain..."Gray said, his eyes closing at the same time.

One last breathe came from the Ice user before his body had stopped moving which marked the end for Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail.

"I-I...I'm...g-gonna miss ya...Gray..."Natsu said, his eyes also closing.

Then the Fire Dragon Slayer's last breathe came as well and this marked the end of Natsu Dragneel and the end of Fairy Tail.

The only thing that was left besides the bodies of the two, was for a young man to come from the trees besides the two, leaving a trail of dead tress behind him.

The young man had short black hair which was combined with a high collared black robe, a white toga draped around his torso and he also wears a pendant around his neck.

The young man looked at Natsu with sad eyes, as if he had failed to do something.

"Natsu...I had only hoped that you hadn't died from him...but it's too early for you to die...well...for me anyway." The young man said "Luckily...I know a way that will be able to let you live...and for your friend as well."

As a corpse would, Natsu didn't reply.

"During the many years of learning dark magic...I was able to laern a magic that would be able to send you back in time." The young man explained "The only problem being I don't know exactly what time you'll end up in...it should let you be able to remember everything that had happened until now. Not only that, but you'll keep all off the powers you had learned from your past battles."

Once again, Natsu didn't reply.

"Think of this as a Gift..." The young man said as his hands began to glow "from your brother...as a new beginning...and a new goal...to stop me."

The young man then proceeded to close his eyes as he began to chant words silently. As he began, a small glow appeared underneath the two. Then the same glow began to envelop them completely before-

 ***Poof!***

They were no longer where they were now, leaving the young man to stand there with a small sad smile on his face.

"I hope...you'll be able to become stronger than you had ever been...hopefully strong enough...to defeat me." The young man said.

He continued to look up as the young man who was known as the "Black Wizard" was now the only person to be left on Tenrou Island.

* * *

 **-Inside Natsu's Home...**

 _Natsu..._

"Mmm..." Natsu moaned.

 _Natsu..._

No answer.

"NATSU!" The voice yelled out.

"GAH!" Natsu cried out as he jolted up.

He was breathing heavily as he woke up. He began to rub his head as he sat up on his hammock, trying to-. Hold on...Hammock? When was he laying on a hammock? He remembered laying on the grass at-

"You alright Natsu? Your sweating a lot." The voice said.

Natsu's whole body froze when he heard that voice. He'd recognize that voice miles away. He looked to his right and flying right in front of him was little cat buddy, Happy who currently had sort of a worried look on his face.

"H-Ha...Happy? Is...that you?" Natsu asked, his breathe taken away.

"Uh, of course it's me Natsu. Who did you think I was?" Happy asked, now a little confused.

"Oh...right." Natsu said " _What the heck's going on!? First I find myself in a hammock which looks like to be at my home, then suddenly Happy is alive and kicking right in front me?!_ "

"Natsu? Are you alright? You almost look a bit pale." Happy asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine...just...fine." Natsu told Happy.

"Well...if you are, we should get going to the Guild! So we can get some jobs!" Happy told Natsu.

"Jobs...right." Natsu said, trying to figure out what was going on.

Deciding to do what Happy said, he had gotten out of his hammock and proceeded to exit his home with Happy following him, while a small look of worry towards Natsu as they headed to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **-At the Entrance of Fairy Tail...**

After about five minute walk, the two found themselves at the entrance of the Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu looking at the guild in complete shock.

" _No way...It's Fairy Tail...but...how?_ " Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu?" Happy called out.

"Huh? Y-Yeah Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Are you sure your alright? You've been acting strange the entire way here." Happy asked.

"Oh...everything's alright. Let's just...go inside." Natsu told Happy.

"Ok then." Happy said, uncertainty in his voice.

Then with a small push, unlike how he barged in, opened up the doors and as he enterted...he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Everyone...everyone was here...doing things like they had always been here...talking to each other...drinking...fighting...but more importantly...they were enjoying themselves and were-

" _Alive...everyone's...alive._ " Natsu thought to himself.

Everything was exactly how he ha remembered it...Jet and Droy were talking with each other with Levy besides them...Cana was drinking from a giant barrel...and Mira was cleaning cups at the bar.

The only people that he didn't see were Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and...Lucy.

" _I don't see Lucy here...where could she be?_ " Natsu thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a voice called out to him. That voice being Mira.

"Oh Hi Natsu! It's nice to see you!" Mira said.

"Oh...Hey Mira." Natsu replied.

Her happy smile then went to a small worry face, noticing his tone.

"Is everything alright?" Mira asked.

"Everything's...alright." Natsu said.

"Are you sure? I can see that your sweating." Mira asked.

"Mira's right Natsu. I don't usually see you sweat like this before." Makarov said as he walked to where he was standing besides Mira "Is something bothering you my boy?"

"Oh Master Makarov...everything's alright...just-"

Suddenly his instincts kicked in as he turned around quickly, surprising both Mira and Makarov as he brought his right hand up to catch a fist that was aimed at him. He would have sent a fist back at whoever it was if he hadn't seen the face of who it was.

The person to have sent the fist...was none other than Gray. Wearing his usual attire of a white coat and black pants, and he had his pendant around his neck as well.

"Gray..." Natsu whispered.

"Gray! What was that for?" Mira asked, confused.

"I don't know. I was just wondering if Flame Brain had a good reaction..." Gray said, trailing off.

Natsu happened to have caught a glimpse of his eyes pointing to the door.

"Turning out that he does have a good reaction." Gray finished saying, as Natsu let go of his fist.

"Oh...well, it's good to see you as well Gray." Mira said "Even though that was sudden.

Makarov was being quiet as he had noticed the glance the two had. Mira may have not seen it, but he had as he noticed that the two's eyes when they looked at each other almost...seemed like they were at a loss for words.

"It's nice to see you too. Well, I better get going. I got a...job to do." Gray told them "So I'll see you guys later."

With a wave, Gray proceeded to exit the guild as he went to go do his "job".

"I wonder though why he decided to do that to you suddenly Natsu." Mira asked.

"I think I'll see you guys later." Natsu said suddenly.

"What?! But you just got here!" Mira asked, truly confused now.

"I...just forgot about something I need to go get." Natsu said "Come on Happy."

"Uh...Ok." Happy said, also confused as well.

Then just like Gray, Natsu left the guild as well, leaving a very confused Mira and Makarov looking at Natsu with studying eyes.

"First Gray does that, then Natsu suddenly leaves? Oh...my head hurts." Mira said.

Makarov ignored her, as he continued to wonder what was going on with those two.

" _Something must be bothering Natsu...I think the same could be said for Gray as well._ " Makarov thought to himself " _Only time will tell I guess. I have a feeling though that things might be changing here._ "

With that only thought in his mind, he went back to his drink and Mira continued to have a headache after what had happened.

* * *

 **-In the streets of Magnolia...**

"So Natsu...what's this thing that you need to get?" Happy asked.

"It's something important." Natsu said.

"Well, what is it?" Happy asked.

Natsu didn't want to tell him the real reason why he actually left the guild. He didn't want anyone else to get involved with whatever was going on.

 _"I hate doing this to you buddy, but I need to._ " Natsu thought to himself "Happy?"

"Yeah?" Happy said.

"I need you to head home. There's something I gotta go do." Natsu told Happy.

"What?! But why?!" Happy asked.

"Look, I gotta go do this alone and you can't come with me. So I need you to go back home. Alright?" Natsu asked.

"A-Alright...you'll be back...right?" Happy asked.

"Yeah..." Natsu trailed off.

Doing like he said, Happy continued down the path back to there home, leaving Natsu alone.

"Sorry buddy...I can't explain what's going on." Natsu said to himself.

With that in mind, he turned around about to go search for Gray before he had suddenly appeared from an alley.

"Gray..." Natsu said, at a loss for words.

"Natsu..." Gray said, also at a loss for words "You as confused as I am?"

"Depends, did you wake up as well-"

"Suddenly in our homes as we should have been on Tenrou Island? Yeah. I did." Gray interrupted him.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as he was glad that he wasn't the only one to have remembered everything that had happened.

"I don't know how...but...somehow we're back." Natsu told Gray.

"Yeah...you don't think...that we somehow...traveled back in time?" Gray asked.

"Well, since I didn't see Lucy or Wendy...that's probably it." Natsu said.

"Right, not to mention that I didn't see Juvia at the Guild." Gray said "So...you know what that means?"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You serious Flame Brain!? If we're somehow back in time, that means that all of what had happened at Tenrou never happened!" Gray explained "Meaning..."

"Meaning...we could start over." Natsu said, realizing it finally.

"That's right." Gray said "We'll be relieving all of our past adventures again."

"That also means...that we can get stronger as well." Natsu said "Since we're back in the past somehow, this will allow us to get stronger."

"Yeah...strong enough...so that we can take down that dragon freak." Gray said, his hands turning into fists "I'm not going to forgive that bastard for what he had done..."

"Me neither..." Natsu agreed "Should we tell the others?"

"As much as I would...I don't want them to get dragged with our problem about being from the future." Gray said.

"Right...so then...what should we do?" Natsu asked.

"I've been thinking about this...and if the others heard me say this, they probably thought I would have gone crazy...but...I think that me and you should go on a four year trip." Gray told Natsu.

"A Four year training trip? Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah...like we said earlier...we need to get stronger...and I think that this might be the only way for us to get stronger than we ever thought possible." Gray explained "So... you with me on this?"

He rose his hand at the same time he finished his sentence, Natsu looking at it for a moment.

"...Yeah...let's do it." Natsu said, grabbing Gray's hand with his own.

"Good. We better send a note to the others to know what we're doing." Gray told Natsu.

"Right. Where do you wanna meet?" Natsu asked.

"Tomorrow morning at the Mountains." Gray told Natsu "I'll take care of the note."

"Alright. I'll head home then so I can get my stuff ready." Natsu said.

With their plan set, the two went about to go do the things they needed to do, so that they could prepare themselves for the future events to occur.

* * *

 **-At the Fairy Tail Guild...**

 _Dear Master Makarov,_

 _Sorry if this is sudden, but I'm going on a four year trip with Natsu to go do something important. You don't have to worry about us while we're gone. We hope that you understand Master._

Makarov could only wonder even more of what was going with those two as he had gotten this letter from Gray and Natsu. It troubled him a little bit.

" _Why are those two suddenly going off just like that? I don't have a clue as to why they're doing this._ " Makarov thought to himself.

"Oh, what do you have there Master?" Mira asked.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. Just some...files." Makarov told Mira, lying slightly as he put the "files" into his pocket.

* * *

 **-At the Mountains...**

Gray was currently waiting for Natsu to arrive as he had a backpack strapped to his back with the things he was going to need for this four year training trip.

He hated having to leave Fairy Tail like this, but he needed to in order to become stronger for what's to come.

"Sorry I'm late!" Natsu called out to Gray.

Gray looked behind him and saw Natsu finally arrive with a backpack strapped to his back as well.

"Did you get everything you need?" Gray asked.

"Yeah...I did." Natsu told Gray "Sorry I was late, I had to sneak past Happy as he was sleeping so that I didn't wake him up and let him know of what was going on."

"It's fine." Gray said "Anyway..."

Gray looked towards the path as he saw nothing but just mountains and mountains.

"You ready to do this?" Gray asked "No turning back."

"What do you think? Of course I am Ice Princess." Natsu told Gray, a smile on his face.

"Heh, if you say so Flame Brain." Gray told Natsu, a smile on his face as well.

Then without saying another word, the two had set out on ther four year journey in order to get stronger. Who knew how much the two would change during these four years.

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

 **Let me know of your guys's thoughts of the prologue and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys. First off I wanted to ask you guys before it's too late, but...I wanted your guys opinion. Since I have two different pairings for this, should I...you know...add those types of scenes...if you know what I'm talking about. I wanted to know personally if you would or wouldn't like to see those things in this story.**

 **Anyway, I guess I'll go ahead and answer some of the reviews I've gotten:**

 **Legendikar: Thanks! I'll try my best when it comes to the development as this is my first story.**

 **Albus Eques: I didn't know that most FT stories ended at 10 chapters. I can promise you that mine won't be 10 chapters. It's going to be way longer than that.**

 **Guest: Well they are training to when they fight Acnologia who is SUPER STRONG.**

 **Well, with that stuff out of the way, here's Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _-Last Time..._

 _"Sorry I'm late!" Natsu called out to Gray._

 _Gray looked behind him and saw Natsu finally arrive with a backpack strapped to his back as well._

 _"Did you get everything you need?" Gray asked._

 _"Yeah...I did." Natsu told Gray "Sorry I was late, I had to sneak past Happy as he was sleeping so that I didn't wake him up and let him know of what was going on."_

 _"It's fine." Gray said "Anyway..."_

 _Gray looked towards the path as he saw nothing but just mountains and mountains._

 _"You ready to do this?" Gray asked "No turning back."_

 _"What do you think? Of course I am Ice Princess." Natsu told Gray, a smile on his face._

 _"Heh, if you say so Flame Brain." Gray told Natsu, a smile on his face as well._

 _Then without saying another word, the two had set out on ther four year journey in order to get stronger._

* * *

 **-At the Fairy Tail Guild...**

During the past weeks so far after Natsu and Gray had left on their four year training journey, things had been quiet lately at the Fairy Tail Guild. Since the two travelers weren't here, there hadn't much fighting lately.

Still, even though that the two were gone, the guild members were still enjoying themselves with drinks and jobs. Only certain members have noticed that the two were gone.

Such as Mira who was cleaning cups as usual at the bar with Makarov sitting besides her as he was drinking from his cup.

"Master?" Mira asked Makarov.

"Hm? What is it Mira?" Makarov replied.

"I've noticed that Natsu or Gray haven't been here for some time. Do you know why they might not be here?" Mira asked.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. I'm sure that they're fine."Makarov replied again.

Even though he might be right, it still bothered her that the two haven't come in a while.

As the days past, now it had been a few months since the two had left and now more people began to notice that things seemed to be different now.

Another member to notice was that of Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail as she had just come back after doing a job to take down a giant beast that had been causing havoc to a small town.

"I've returned from my job master." Erza told Makarov.

"And I'm guessing you took care of everything?" Makarov asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Of course." Erza replied. She then looked around the guild "Have you seen Natsu or Gray around? I haven't seen them in quite some time."

"Oh. Nothing to worry-"

The doors had suddenly opened as-

"NATSU'S GONE!" Happy yelled with terror in his eyes.

Happy had come flying in.

"WHAT!?" All the members (besides Makarov) yelled out.

"YEAH! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR HIM AND I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" Happy yelled out "I HOPE NOTHING BAD HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"Natsu's gone?!" Erza asked "That might explain why I haven't seen them for quite some time."

"Do you have any idea of where he might have gone to?" Mira asked.

"NO! I LOOKED ALL AROUND FIORE AND I COULDN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" Happy yelled out.

"You could stop yelling now." Cana told Happy, a tear drop appearing.

"It isn't manly if Natsu's gone missing!" Elfman said.

"You know, now that you mention it, I haven't seen Gray around either. I think he might be missing too." Loke told the others.

"If that's true, then we need to send out search parties to go find them!" Erza said "We should get into-"

"Calm down everyone! Everything's alright!" Makarov yelled out.

"How can everything be alright? Both Natsu and Gray might be in trouble and we might not know about!" Mira asked.

"Everything's alright because..." Makarov paused for a moment, closing his eyes at the same time "I know where those two have gone."

"You do?! Then where are they?!" Erza asked.

Makarov didn't answer, but instead pulled out a piece of paper from his coat.

"Just look at this and then you'll know." Makarov told Erza.

Doing like he said, she grabbed the paper and began to read it. When she finished, her eyes turned from worry to shock.

"They've...gone a four year trip to train?!" Erza asked.

Most of the members gasped in shock, with only a few being a bit confused.

"Now that sounds more manly!" Elfman called out.

"Why would they go away for so long?" Mira asked "It's just so sudden for them to leave like that."

"I don't know the details as to why, but you people need to remember...you will all make your own decisions, so Natsu and Gray may have made their decisions to do this." Makarov told the others "But it's nothing that you all don't have to worry about. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Unless their always battling with each other." Cana muttered, remembering how they fought almost every day.

Deciding that the master might be right, everyone went back to what they were doing, besides Mira who kept feeling worried for the two and Erza wondering how they were doing while being a little worried as well.

* * *

 **-Four Years Later...**

Time had passed at the Fairy Tail Guild and things weren't as lively as it was before as the only thing that was missing for everyone was Natsu and Gray. Members had still gone on jobs, but the entire time they would always wonder when the two would return.

It just didn't feel the same without them here.

Members of the guild would just either drink or talk and that was it. Nobody felt happy...it just...felt...empty.

"Wow...everyone's lost their spirit. It just doesn't feel the same without them here." Mira said.

Makarov had to agree with her, he had never seen the guild like this before. Everyone just seemed to lose their spirit, even Cana as she decided to not drink anything today.

"Man...when are they ever coming back?" Jet asked Levy and Droy.

"Same answer as always...I don't know when they'll get back." Droy replied.

Levy didn't answer, as she was laying her head on her hand as she looked at a book that she had.

The worst out of any of them was Happy as he had a plate of fish in front of him, but he hadn't eaten a single one.

"I don't even feel like eating fish. Without Natsu...eating it just won't be the same." Happy said as he pushed the plate away.

"Man...I don't feel manly today." Elfman said "I just don't feel it today."

It seemed like the day was going to be like this for the rest of day...until the doors had opened.

Everyone looked to only have their breathe taken away as they saw two men standing in the entrance.

Standing in the entrance...was both Natsu and Gray...it was hard to tell as their appearance had changed a bit.

Natsu had grown a bit the last time they had seen him as it looked like now he reached up to Elfman's chin now. His look was about the same, with the difference being that he now had a scar that went down his left eye and it looked like his muscles had gotten a bit bigger.

The same was also said for Gray as he was a bit taller than before, but not as big as Natsu as he only reached up to Elfman's neck. His attire was also the same, with the difference being that now he had a scar that went down past his chest. And just like Natsu, his muscles had also gotten bigger too.

 **(A/N: If you're wondering why I kept using Elfman for their height is because I don't know their exact height, so I'd figure that I'd mention that for those wondering why I used Elfman for their height.)**

Nobody said a single word at the sight of them. Some of the members dropping their cups that was in their hand.

"Natsu...Gray? Is that really you?" Mira asked in an almost deathly silence.

They didn't say a word for a moment...until Natsu gave a big smile to them.

"Well, who else would it be?" Natsu asked.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled in happiness as he flew into Natsu's arms.

At the same time, everyone from the guild ran to them after not seeing them for so long.

"Natsu! Your back!" Mira said in joy.

"It's good to see ya Mira!" Natsu replied.

"OH NATSU...I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Happy cried out.

"Ah come on. You'd think I'd really leave my best friend like that? Never!" Natsu told Happy.

"Wow Gray...I don't know if it was possible, but your looking a lot better than before." Cana complimented Gray.

"Hehe, I guess I did change a little bit." Gray replied, his shirt off suddenly.

"Looks like your stripping still...as usual." Cana said, a small teardrop appearing.

Although it wasn't too bad now that she had a good view of his muscle as she kept trying to hide a blush.

"Natsu. Gray. It's good to see you two back after that four year trip." Makarov said.

"Speaking of which, why did you two decide to that suddenly? It greatly confused us."Mira asked.

"I don't know. We just felt like we needed to get stronger, so me and Gray decided to do so." Natsu told Mira.

"Yeah. Sorry again if that was sudden." Gray added in.

"Well, just as long as you two were alright." Mira said.

"Hey how'd you get those scars? They look manly!" Elfman asked.

"Oh, it's nothing much. We just ran into some bandits that tried to steal something from us." Natsu said.

"These were only lucky shots from them. They weren't much of a fight." Gray added.

"What else did you-"

"Why don't you kids save the questions for later?" Makarov interrupted "Besides, I think I know exactly what we need to and that is..."

Then Makarov proceeded to lift his cup into the air with a giant smile on his face.

"IS TO CELEBRATE NOW THAT NATSU AND GRAY ARE BACK!" Makarov yelled.

And just like that, everyone began to cheer and party as Mira helped bring out drinks for everyone and just began to, well party!

Everyone was having a blast. Members began to sing, dance and drink to their hearts could take. And Natsu and Gray were enjoying every second of it after their four year training trip.

"Ha...feels good to be back doesn't it?" Natsu asked Gray, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah...definitely." Gray replied, also a big smile on his face.

The entire guild had gone head on with the party as it lasted about the entire day as it had now become night time as just about everyone had fallen asleep from either getting too drunk or from just having too much fun from the party.

Natsu and Gray though, didn't fall asleep as they continued to sit where they were as they looked around.

"Hehe, that was fun." Natsu said "That party took almost the entire day."

"No kidding. They really went all out today." Gray replied.

"Well, I think it might be time for us to head home." Natsu told Gray "After that party, I'm starting to feel a little light headed from that."

"Me too." Gray said.

Before they could exit, Makarov who was still awake stopped them.

"Hold on you two." Makarov told the two.

"Huh? What is it master?" Natsu asked.

"I was wondering how strong the two of you had gotten, so I'd figure maybe tomorrow the two of you could show me and the others how strong you've gotten." Makarov asked them.

They didn't speak for a moment, before the two of them had a small smile appear on their faces.

"Alright. Just let you know...we've gotten way stronger then before." Natsu told Makarov.

"Yeah, you're not going to be disappointed." Gray added in.

"Hm, I look forward to it." Makarov replied, a smirk appearing on his face "Well, then I'll see you two tomorrow then."

With that finished, the two left with Makarov waving them good bye as Natsu and Gray went on to their homes, before having one last conversation.

"Hey Gray." Natsu called out.

"Yeah?" Gray asked.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day. I plan on heading to Hargeon after our presentation for the master." Natsu told Gray.

"Hargeon? How come?" Gray asked.

"Heh, I guess I never told ya, but tomorrow I'm going to Hargeon because I'm going to go meet Lucy." Natsu said.

"Oh...so that's where you found her after bringing her to the guild that day?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Wanna tag along for that?" Natsu asked.

"Eh, why not. I need some action after those four years." Gray replied.

"Heh, Good to hear." Natsu said with a smirk.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Let me know of your guys thoughts of the chapter and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, a few things had come up which I had to take care of during the days, which are done with now and I can get back to this. First off, I'd like to answer some of the reviews that I've gotten from you guys:**

 **Guest #1: Don't worry. Gray and Juvia won't be left out of this story as it is one of my two main pairings for this story so don't worry! Also thank you for letting me know that you don't mind those...types of scenes.**

 **Guest #2: Huh, never knew that they're was another story similar to mine. Anyway, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!**

 **Jexud: I'm glad your happy! And thank you for the review!**

 **Also, I'd figure I'd tell you guys as it probably be easier to do it this way, but I'm going to do a poll as for if you guys would like or wouldn't like to see those type of scenes that I had mentioned in the last chapter.**

 **Last thing to tell you guys and I know that most of you are probably thinking this, but it's to when Natsu and Gray will use their full strength or some of it. That probably won't be until the Phantom Lord arc as I have something big planned for when we get to that area in the story and it's going to be awesome.**

 **Anyway, I think I've spoken enough now, so without making you guys wait, here's chapter 2 of A Bond of Fire and Ice.**

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 2**

 _-Last time..._

 _"Hold on you two." Makarov told the two._

 _"Huh? What is it master?" Natsu asked._

 _"I was wondering how strong the two of you had gotten, so I'd figure maybe tomorrow the two of you could show me and the others how strong you've gotten." Makarov asked them._

 _They didn't speak for a moment, before the two of them had a small smile appear on their faces._

 _"Alright. Just let you know...we've gotten way stronger then before." Natsu told Makarov._

 _"Yeah, you're not going to be disappointed." Gray added in._

 _"Hm, I look forward to it." Makarov replied, a smirk appearing on his face "Well, then I'll see you two tomorrow then."_

 _With that finished, the two left with Makarov waving them good bye as Natsu and Gray went on to their homes, before having one last conversation._

 _"Hey Gray." Natsu called out._

 _"Yeah?" Gray asked._

 _"Tomorrow's going to be a big day. I plan on heading to Hargeon after our presentation for the master." Natsu told Gray._

 _"Hargeon? How come?" Gray asked._

 _"Heh, I guess I never told ya, but tomorrow I'm going to Hargeon because I'm going to go meet Lucy." Natsu said._

 _"Oh...so that's where you found her after bringing her to the guild that day?" Gray asked._

 _"Yeah. Wanna tag along for that?" Natsu asked._

 _"Eh, why not. I need some action after those four years." Gray replied._

 _"Heh, Good to hear." Natsu said with a smirk._

 **-At Natsu's House (The Next Day)**

"*Yawn* Today's the day!" Natsu said to himself as he woke up "Just thinking about what's happening today is getting me fired up."

He was excited for today since the first thing that was happening was that he and Gray were going to give a demonstration to the guild of their new strength. He could just imagine some of their reactions to how strong that he and Gray had become.

The second thing that was happening was he would be heading to Hargeon to go and meet Lucy again, just like he had done before so that he could bring her to the Guild so she can become a member.

He just didn't feel like the Guild was perfect without Lucy.

So with those things planned for today, he got out from his hammock and proceeded to put his clothes on and begin to head for the guild. First, he needed to wake up Happy.

He looked over to the smaller hammock in his house and saw that Happy was sleeping still as he kept mentioning fish.

"Hey Happy! Time to wake up buddy!" Natsu told Happy.

"No...I don't wanna wake up Mr. fishy..."Happy muttered.

Natsu teardropped as he didn't hear him, but then he had a devious idea in his mind to wake him up.

"Hey Happy, if you don't wake up, you're not gonna get this juicy fish!" Natsu told Happy.

In a matter of seconds, Happy skyrocketed out of his hammock and began to fly around with his eyes forming into fish.

"Where!? Where!?" Happy asked.

It only took him a moment to realize what had just happened and looked at Natsu behind him with a blank face.

"You owe me two fishes for tricking me like that." Happy told Natsu with that blank stare.

"No problem buddy!" Natsu replied.

"Ok then!" Happy said, his blank stare now turning into a happy one.

"Well, now that you're awake, let's head for the guild!" Natsu told Happy.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

The two had then left the house and proceeded to head for the guild.

 **-In the streets of Magnolia...**

As the two were heading for the guild, like Happy asked him to do, Natsu had gotten him two fishes with the jewels that he had with him as Happy was currently munching on one with the other in his right paw.

"Mmm! Thunkfs Nufsu!" Happy tried saying, with his fish still in his mouth.

"Don't mention it! That's what friends are for." Natsu said.

"So anyway, what is it that's got you so excited today?" Happy asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys were asleep after the party. Anyway, after the party, Master asked me and Gray to give everyone at the guild a demonstration of our training from the four year trip we did." Natsu explained to Happy.

"Hm, I still wanna know why is it that you decided to do that and with Gray too. I thought you hated his guts?" Haappy asked.

"Oh...uh..." Natsu trailed off, sweating a little bit as to not tell him really why he had done it "Some...things had happened and...I just decided to come to turns with it."

"Oh, Ok then." Happy said, proceeding to munch on his other fish.

" _Phew...that was too close. I can't tell you the real reason as to why I did that with Gray._ " Natsu thought to himself.

In silence, the two continued down the road to the guild as Happy was still enjoying the fishes that Natsu got him.

As they were walking, Natsu happened to have noticed Gray a few feet away from them.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu called out.

"Huh? Oh, morning Natsu." Gray said.

"Same to you too. Anyway, you ready for today? Cause I'm getting pumped up thinking about it." Natsu asked.

"Definitely ready. I can just imagine some of their reactions." Gray replied.

"Hey, me too!" Natsu said.

"That is so weird..." Happy suddenly said.

"Huh? What's weird?" Natsu asked.

"Just how you and Gray are talking like you've never hated each other. It's just...weird." Happy said.

"Well...four years can really make a difference." Gray told Happy.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed.

With Gray with them, the two began to chat with each other and Happy was still enjoying his fish as they continued toward the guild.

As they were nearing the guild however, Natsu's ears picked up on a conversation nearby him which were two young woman talking to each other.

"I'm so jealous...I heard that in Hargeon, some famous wizard is hosting a big party on his ship tonight." The first woman said.

"Me too...almost every girl there was invited too. I also heard that the wizard was known as the "Salamander" of Fairy Tail too!" The other woman said.

Natsu froze in his steps, which made Gray and Happy look at him in confusion.

"You alright?" Gray asked.

" _Did they...just say...Salamander of Fairy Tail?_ " Natsu thought to himself " _If that's true...then...oh no...Lucy!_ "

Suddenly, Natsu began to run the opposite direction, leaving Gray and Happy in shock.

"Hey! Where are you going Natsu?!" Happy asked.

Gray however felt that something was wrong when he saw his face and decided to follow him to wherever he was heading to in which he started to run to catch up to him, Happy following him as well.

" _This is not good! If that Bora guy is having that party tonight, then that means that Lucy's gonna be at that party as well! I gotta get there before it's too late!_ " Natsu thought to himself.

During this, Gray was able to catch up with him.

"Hey Natsu! What's wrong? Where are we heading?" Gray asked.

"We gotta get to Hargeon! I just found out about something bad that's gonna happen!" Natsu told Gray.

"Wait Hargeon? Does that gotta do with...Lucy?" Gray asked, trying to not let Happy hear what he said.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied "So we need to get going!"

"Alright!" Gray said.

So the two now with their new objective, proceeded to head for the train station to head for Hargeon immediately. However, luck was not on their side today.

When they had arrived at the train station, there were no trains when they had arrived.

"No trains?! How come?!" Natsu asked.

Gray who noticed a train worker nearby, asked him where the trains were.

"Excuse me, but how come there are no trains here?" Gray asked.

"Oh, If you were here to take a train for Hargeon, then I'm sorry. The last trip was ten minutes ago." The train worker replied.

"Damn! Looks like there's only one way then to get to Hargeon." Natsu said "Happy. We're gonna need your help."

"Oh, Well I can help but you gotta remember, I can only carry one person so how is-"

"I'm gonna need ya to carry Gray for me." Natsu interrupted Happy.

"What?! But, what about you?!" Happy asked him.

A small smirk had then appeared on his face.

"Hehe, I guess you'll be the first one to see this as...I was able to find another way to travel in the air besides you." Natsu said.

Happy was totally confused, but Gray knew exactly what he was talking about as he had seen him use this technique a few times.

With a small grunt, fire began to suddenly appear underneath his feet which surprised Happy as he thought he was going to do an attack, but to his complete shock, Natsu began to hover a bit from where he was standing.

Then with another grunt, Natsu began to rise up more as he was now about ten feet in the air. He looked down with a big smile on his face.

"Haha! What'cha think Happy?" Natsu asked.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Happy yelled out with stars in his eyes.

"I know right!? Anyway, you ready?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Yeah!" Happy replied, as he then proceeded to grab the collar of Gray's shirt and began to lift him into the air.

"Alright! Then let's go!" Natsu told them.

As he said that, Natsu began to fly toward in a direction with Happy and Gray following behind him as they proceeded to head for Hargeon, also completely oblivious to the people's reactions to have seen Natsu fly into the air.

 **-On Bora's Ship (At Night in Hargeon)**

"Now then...I'd like to toast just for you as a welcome to joining Fairy Tail." The "Salamander" of Fairy Tail said.

Here on this ship, we can find the "Salamander" of Fairy Tail currently celebrating a party that was for about every girl that had been here on Hargeon. Not only that, but to what he also considered in front of him to be the most beautiful out of any of the girls that were here.

The person that was in front of him was a young girl with beautiful yellow hair, brown eyes and she was also currently wearing a dark red dress that had reached down to her knees and also revealed some of her voluptuous breasts.

This young girl being Lucy Heartfilia who had been passing by in town looking for any magic shops that had any keys for sale, that was currently sitting the opposite of him.

Using his left hand and with a small amount of magic, proceeded to levitate a small drop of wine.

"Now...open up and taste this deliciousness going down your throat." The "Salamander" of Fairy Tail said.

" _Ew, that's just creppy._ " Lucy thought to herself as she shook from his creepiness " _But...if this is to join Fairy Tail, then alright._ "

She closed her eyes as "Salamander" proceeded to send the drop of wine to her as her mouth was open.

Before the drop of wine could enter however, Lucy noticed that the wine had something else in it in which she proceeded to smack the drop away, which left Salamander with a small surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, her tone turning serious now "Why is it your using sleep magic?"

"Oh, I'm impressed." "Salamander" told her.

"Look... I don't want to give you the wrong idea as I really do want to join Fairy Tail, but I won't do it if I have to be your girlfriend." Lucy told Salamander.

"Well...your a tough one to deal with." Salamander said.

Then with a snap of his fingers, the curtain that was behind her came down, which revealed the entire crew with evil smirks on their faces. Some of them also holding onto some of the girls that were here for the party.

"Wha?! What's going on?!" Lucy asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry. We've got a long trip ahead of us to Bosco." Salamander told her.

"Bosco?! But what about Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked.

"That doesn't matter. Your our product now, so you better start to behave." Salamander told her, a evil devious smirk on his face "You are our slave now, along with the other girls here too."

"Your kidnapping all of these girls to become your slave!?" Lucy asked in anger.

She could hear his crew behind her chuckling and a few them saying compliments to him.

"Why you..." Lucy trailed off, reaching for her keys.

Salamander saw this and used his fire magic to make her cry in pain and to also make her drop the keys that was in her hand in which he grabbed as well.

"Oh...your a Celestial Wizard?" Salamander asked.

In the process, two men had grabbed her by the arms as they were holding her in place.

"H-Hey! Give me those back!" Lucy asked.

"If I remember correctly...these keys can only be used by the one who made the contracts with them. So they're useless to me." Salamander said as he was about throw them out into the sea.

"No! Don't!" Lucy yelled out.

Just before he could throw them out into the sea-

 ***CRASH!***

The roof behind him had suddenly collapsed, shocking Salamander, his crew and Lucy as well. When the smoke cleared, it showed a young man with pink hair to be standing in the middle of the debris.

They were confused as to who this guy was, not knowing that it was Natsu who was the real Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"What the?! Who the hell are you?!" Salamander asked in anger.

"Are you Salamander by any chance?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Eh? Well, who else would I be?" Salamander replied "What's it to you?"

"Well you see...I got a problem with that." Natsu told him "Because I've never seen you before in the Fairy Tail guild before and we wouldn't have someone like you in the guild anyway!"

"What?!" Salamander asked in shock.

" _He's an actual Fairy Tail Wizard!?_ " Lucy thought to herself " _So then Salamander was really lying the entire time!? I never should have trusted this jerk!_ "

"Tch, so what if your an actual Fairy Tail wizard! I don't see you having the upper hand here as your all alone against my entire crew." Salamander told Natsu "Not only that, but my ship is already out in the sea, so your not going to be able to do anything!"

Natsu didn't say anything which made Salamander believe that he might have scared him now, until a small smirk appeared on his face which began to irritate him now.

"What's with that look!?" Salamander asked in anger.

"If I can't do anything, then why hasn't the boat moved?" Natsu asked.

Salamander could only raise a brow in confusion to that, until one of his members had suddenly spoken up.

"B-Boss! He's right! The boat's surrounded by ice!" The member yelled out.

"WHAT!?" Salamander yelled out.

Deciding to see for himself, he looked over the rail of the ship and found himself wide eyed as the ship was indeed surrounded by ice.

"H-HOW!? WAS IT YOU!?" Salamander asked in anger towards Natsu.

"I think that would be me." A random voice called out from above.

Everyone (minus Natsu) looked up to see another figure jump down from the hole to reveal another young man as well without a shirt on. Just like Natsu, they had no idea of who the person was as it was Gray of Fairy Tail as well.

"Are you the one to have frozen my ship in place!?" Salamander asked in anger.

"Didn't you hear me? I just said that I was the one to have done that." Gray replied.

"You just wanna piss me off don't you!?" Salamander asked in anger.

Before he could continue to speak, another one of his members had called out.

"B-B-Boss! I-I-I think that w-we might be dealing with the real deal!" Another one of his memeber yelled "L-L-Look at their marks!"

Looking to see what he meant, he looked back towards the two and he found himself shaking in fear. On Natsu's right shoulder and on Gray's right pectoral muscle were the marks of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"T-T-This isn't good! W-What should we do Bora?!" Another member asked.

"SHUT UP!" Salamander yelled out, revealing that his real name was Bora.

"Jeez...this is getting annoying. Let's just end this already." Gray said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Natsu replied, his fists beginning to be surrounded by fire.

"D-DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! GET THEM!" Bora told his men.

Doing as he ordered, his entire crew began to charge at the two members, leaving Bora and Lucy behind.

"So...I'll take one half and you take the other?" Gray asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu replied, as he charged at Bora's men.

With his hands still covered in flame as he charged, proceeded to use one of his signature attacks.

"Let's see how you guys like this! **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu yelled out.

Two pillars of fire appeared on both of his hands which in the process took out the enemies that were beside him as he charged.

Meanwhile with Gray, he was currently surrounded by most of Bora's men.

"Now what are you gonna do that your surrounded by us?!" A member yelled out.

"What? You think that's supposed to scare me?" Gray asked, still in a bored tone.

"DON'T PLAY WITH US YOU BASTARD!" Another member yelled, as he charged at Gray with a fist cocked back.

His fist was sent flying, but only for Gray to move out of the way with ease.

"Too slow." Gray said.

Then with his own fist, landed a hard blow into his stomach, knocking him out instantly.

"Now then...who's next?" Gray asked, still bored.

That had gotten a reaction from them as they all began to charge at him, trying to land a hit on him. But Gray did nothing but dodge all of the attacks that were sent at him, and at the same time landing his own blow on them as well.

Bora could only look on in complete terror as he was seeing his men being taken out so easily! While Lucy however was looking in awe as she was able to witness what two real Fairy Tail members were capable of.

" _T-T-This can't be happening! H-H-How is it that two mere wizards can take out my entire crew like nothing!?"_ Bora thought to himself in complete terror.

" _A-Amazing! So this is how a Fairy Tail member is like!"_ Lucy thought to herself.

Then after one last punch from Natsu to the last member of Bora's crew, it only left him and Gray standing with his entire crew laying on the ground knocked out.

"I-I-Impossible!" Bora said in shock and terror.

"I hope you'll put up a better fight then them." Gray said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah. I couldn't even call that a warm up." Natsu said, cracking his neck.

"W-Why you..." Bora said in anger now, preparing to use some of his fire magic.

"They're not the only one's you need to worry about!" Lucy suddenly spoke up.

Before Bora could react-

 ***BAM!***

Lucy had planted a kick right in the crotch. The life almost leaving from his eyes and Gray and Natsu flinched from that. Getting kicked in the crotch never feels good.

"That was for tricking me about everything!" Lucy told Bora.

Bora didn't answer as the kick was hard enough to have had him knocked out completely.

"And I'll be taking that too!" Lucy said, grabbing her keys from the unconscious Bora.

"Ouch...that was a low blow." Gray muttered.

"No kidding." Natsu replied.

"He deserved it!" Lucy said.

"Right...anyway, you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Lucy told Natsu "I have to thank you for saving me. I had no idea that this Bora guy here was up to this."

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad that we got here in time." Gray said "Now that everything's been taken care, we better take this ship back to shore."

"Right." Natsu agreed " _I'm thankful that during those four years that I was able to overcome my motion sickness...sort of_ "

So with that said, Gray proceeded to head for where the ship was piloted and Natsu went over to the rails so that he could melt the ice.

"Wait! I have to ask but are you guys really a part of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah, we are! The name's Natsu, and over there's Gray." Natsu told Lucy their names.

"Oh, well my name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you Natsu." Lucy introduced herself.

"Lucy huh? Nice name." Natsu replied, at the same time jumping down to melt the ice.

"FINISH YOUR SENTENCE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING!" Lucy yelled in irritation.

"That's Natsu for you." Happy said, suddenly appearing besides Lucy.

"Where did you come from?!" Lucy asked in shock.

Things continued like they had been with Natsu melting the ice, so that Gray could bring the ship to shore and then the three proceeded to turn in Bora and his men as well.

And we can now find the three currently walking down a street in the town of Hargeon.

"Man...what a day." Natsu said, his hands behind his head.

"Aye!" Happy said, agreeing with Natsu.

"I had only hoped that those guys could have at least put up a fight." Gray said in an almost disappointed tone.

"I'm just glad that those jerks got what they deserved." Lucy said.

"I'm curious...but why is it that you went to his party?" Natsu asked.

"Well..."

Lucy then proceeded to explain to Natsu, Gray and Happy about why it was that she had gone to his party, explaining that if she were to come to his party then he would have supposedly helped her get into Fairy Tail.

"...Then I arrived for the party and you can guess what happened afterwards." Lucy finished explaining.

"Tch, to think that guy had the nerve to pretend to be from Fairy Tail." Natsu said in anger "That just makes me mad!"

"Same here." Gray said, agreeing.

"I could never imagine someone like him being in the guild." Happy also said agreeing as well.

"Anyway, you said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild right?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yeah?" Lucy said.

"Well, come along with us then!" Natsu told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure that the master won't mind you joining." Gray said.

"A...Alright then!" Lucy replied, a smile on her face.

"But first..." Natsu said, before rubbing his stomach with his right hand "I'm hungry..."

"You know, now that you mention it I haven't had anything to eat since we had arrived here." Gray said, touching his stomach.

"Let's go get something to eat then!" Natsu said.

"Sounds good to me." Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

So the small group now proceeded to go find a restaurant to eat some food. Little did they know however that info of what had happened tonight was already spreading out.

 **-In a train somewhere in Fiore...**

Currently inside this train, we find Erza Scarlet sitting in one of the chairs as she was doing a job right now. She was currently staring out the window as she was bored with nothing to do.

So bored that she didn't notice a train worker come by to where she was.

"Here you go, your Strawberry Cheesecake." The train worker said.

"Oh, thank you." Erza replied, grabbing her dessert.

The worker walked away, leaving Erza to enjoy her Strawberry Cheesecake. Since she didn't have much to do, she decided to read what was on the newspaper as of now to see if there was anything interesting to read about.

Nothing much had really caught her attention...until her eyes had set on a certain story that had just occurred not too long ago.

 **Fiore News! Fairy Tail saviors!**

 **In a rather shocking discovery, two members of Fairy Tail had been the saviors of the night as they had stopped Bora the "Diabolical" and his men from trying to take many girls as slaves for his own evil purposes by tricking them into coming to a party on his ship.**

 **The two Fairy Tail members happened to have caught wind of this and went to stop Bora and his evil plans, along with saving the girls who had been captured by him. The two had also brought him in as well as he is now currently heading to jail for the crimes he had done.**

 **It was all thanks to Fairy Tail members Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster!**

Her eyes had widened when she read the names.

" _Natsu...Gray...they're back?_ " Erza asked herself in her thoughts.

It had been so long since she had ever heard of the two ever since they had left four years ago.

A small smile appeared on Erza's face.

" _I can wait to see them once I've finished my job. I just wonder how much they've changed over the four years._ " Erza thought to herself.

She then continued to eat her Strawberry Cheesecake as she waited for the train to stop at her destination, with her thoughts going back to Natsu and Gray.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Next Time**

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Please let me know of your guys thoughts on the chapter, the poll will be up for about three days and with that I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I had to go to the doctor after getting really sick and I was in the hospital for a really long time and I was not able to do anything for that time. You guys had no idea how sick I was that if I even tried to move a part of my body, it would hurt really bad! But finally I'm back and able to continue on with A Bond of Fire and Ice. Still not 100%, but good enough to where I can do things now.**

 **Ok, now to tell you guys a few things. The First one being after a bit of thinking and from barely no one voting on the pull from checking on it after coming back (then again it was probably a waste to have done a poll), I've decided that there will be some sexual scenes that involve the two pairings of the story. If your not used to seeing those types of scenes, Let me do this:**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL SCENE-** **If you see this, this is (obviously) telling that a sex scene is going to be shown in the story and-**

 **END OF SEXUAL SCENE** **-This shows that the sex scene is over. So if your not used to seeing a sex scene in a story, just scroll down until you see this and you'll have completely ignored the sex scene.**

 **Now the second thing I wanted to say is a question for you guys and that being...what are your guys thoughts on DBZ X FT Crossover stories? Because during the time, I had actually thought of doing a story on those two animes, but I wanted to know if you guys would like to see that.**

 **Not only that, but I actually wanted to continue a story from another user who had started a story involving Goku during the Freiza Saga going into the world of Fairy Tail and I thought it was pretty interesting until he had suddenly deleted the story from his account. I think it was called "The Fairy Tail of a Saiyan".**

 **The last thing I wanted to say is would you guys like to see any other pairings besides the two main ones? I know that there is a lot of pairings out there, so I'd figure if there are any pairings that you'd like to see in the story.**

 **Anyway, with those things all said and done, here's the long awaited Chapter 3 of A Bond of Fire and Ice!**

* * *

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 3  
**

* * *

 _-Last Time..._

 _"Anyway, you said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild right?" Natsu asked Lucy._

 _"Yeah?" Lucy said._

 _"Well, come along with us then!" Natsu told her._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure that the master won't mind you joining." Gray said._

 _"A...Alright then!" Lucy replied, a smile on her face._

 _"But first..." Natsu said, before rubbing his stomach with his right hand "I'm hungry..."_

 _"You know, now that you mention it I haven't had anything to eat since we had arrived here." Gray said, touching his stomach._

 _"Let's go get something to eat then!" Natsu said._

 _"Sounds good to me." Gray said._

 _"Aye!" Happy said._

* * *

 **-Somewhere in the streets of Magnolia...(A few days after Bora's Defeat)**

News had spread after the events that had occurred in Hargeon after the defeat of Bora the "Diabolical" who had been impersonating as a Fairy Tail wizard known as "Salamander".

Little did he know however that he wouldn't have expected both Natsu and Gray who are real Fairy Tail members heard about this and took care of him, his goons and his plan to have taken all the girls.

One of these girls also being Lucy as well as she was able to get her revenge by kicking the faker Fairy Tail member right in the crotch after being lied to ever since she had met him.

Speaking of Natsu, Gray and Lucy, just like they had said after the events from the night, they had gone to go get something eat. How it went...let just say that Lucy couldn't believe their manners.

Anyway, after eating their fill, they continued on back to Magnolia where Natsu and Gray were going bring Lucy to so that she could join the guild just like she had wanted to.

They decided to take a train back to Magnolia as this time there were trains available to take. A bit unlucky for Natsu as even though he had sort of lost his motion sickness, he still felt dizzy whenever he was in a moving vehicle, but it wasn't as bad as it had been back then.

Then after a few days on train, we can now find the trio currently walking down the streets of Magnolia towards the guild.

Natsu and Gray were walking normally with Happy following them as usual as they were excited to be back at the guild. Lucy however was feeling very nervous as she was going to be joining the most famous guild in all of fiore!

But...would they accept her? She knew that Natsu and Gray would try to convince them for her to join, but she still felt worried.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out.

"Huh?" Lucy replied.

Natsu looked back at her and gave her a smile.

"Don't be so worried! I know for sure that you'll join Fairy Tail! Believe it!" Natsu told her.

"Yeah. I'm sure that the master will let you join Fairy Tail, so don't act so worried like Natsu said." Gray also told her.

She thought about it. Maybe she was thinking too much about it and they would be right and she'll join right away.

"R-Right." Lucy replied.

"That's still weird." Happy suddenly spoke up.

"You still going on about that?" Gray asked him.

"Going on? What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

"Well Lucky-"

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy yelled out.

"If your wondering why I said that is because both Natsu and Gray would always be fighting with each other almost all the time. But after they left for a bit and came back, they both stopped fighting with each other." Happy explained.

"Left? How long were you two gone?" Lucy asked the two.

"Four years." Natsu answered her.

"FOUR YEARS?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THAT LONG?!" Lucy asked in complete shock.

"Yep." Natsu replied.

"WHY?!" Lucy asked still in shock.

"We did that so we could get stronger." Gray answered this time.

"Stronger? Why would you want to get stronger if you guys already were after that night?" Lucy asked, not so shocked anymore.

"What? You mean that night with that Bora guy? That was barely any of her strength." Natsu replied.

"That was about maybe...1% of our power?" Gray said.

"J-J-JUST...ONE?!" Lucy asked, once again shocked.

"I think so." Gray replied.

She could only stare at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. Just how strong were these two?!

She was so focused on how strong they could be that she didn't happen to notice the building that they were arriving to.

"Here we are! Fairy Tail!" Natsu said.

Lucy shook her head at the mention of Fairy Tail and looked to be awed as she saw the huge building in front of her that was Fairy Tail. She couldn't believe it! It was really Fairy Tail!

"You ready?" Natsu asked her.

"Y-Yeah!" Lucy replied with a nod.

Then with a smile from both Natsu and Gray, the duo pushed the doors open as they walked inside. As they walked in, Lucy looked around her as she got a good look of the inside of Fairy Tail.

All around she could see people sitting in multiple tables that were scattered all around either drinking or talking with each other. Some of them looked normal for her standards, but a few of them made her look in wonder...or shock I should say?

Those few went to a woman drinking from a giant barrel, a large man with white spiky hair, and then to a woman with white hair at the bar. Wait...white hair?

Now that she thought about it...she looked almost like-

"We're here!" Natsu yelled out.

Said white haired woman looked to where she heard the voice and smiled. Also a little relieved as well.

"Natsu! Gray! Good to see that you two are alright!" The white haired woman said.

No way! It was-

"MIRAJANE IN THE FLESH!" Lucy yelled out with hearts in her eyes.

"Sorry for not showing up a few days ago! We had to go do some things." Natsu told her.

"Oh we know! Someone read the newspaper and found out what you had done that day!" Mira replied.

"Really? News must travel fast then." Gray said.

"Looked like it." Natsu replied.

"Oh, who is this you brought with you?" Mira asked them.

"Oh right! Mira, this is Lucy! She came here because she wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu answered her.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"I-Is it alright if I can join?" Lucy asked, a little worried.

Mira was about to answer, but someone else beat it to her as a small old man appeared from behind her.

"I don't see why not. Anyone is welcome to join us!" The old man replied.

"Oh Master Makarov! I didn't know you were here!" Mira said.

" _Master!? He's the master!?_ " Lucy thought to herself in shock "Really?!"

"Of course!" Makarov replied "If Natsu and Gray believe that you should join us, then yes."

Lucy had a big smile now as she was happy that she was able to join! She was now in the most popular guild now in all of fiore!

"Now then...Mira if you would like to give her mark." Makarov told Mira.

"Right. Come with me!" Mira told Lucy.

Nodding, she began to follow Mira to where she would be putting her mark wherever she wanted it. Meanwhile, Makarov wanted to talk to the two.

"I have to say you two, I was surprised to here that the two of you had gone and do something like that on the newspaper." Makarov said to them.

"It was something we had heard about on the way to the guild that day and me and Natsu decided to go take care of it." Gray told him "Sorry that was another sudden thing from us again."

"It's no problem at all. Now then...about that demonstration." Makarov said.

"Oh yeah! You want us to show off some of our strength?" Natsu asked.

"That's right. I figure that the best way is for the two of you to face off against each other in a sparring match." Makarov told them.

"Heh...that sounds good to me." Gray replied,a smirk on his face "I've been itching for a good fight."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Natsu said, smirking as well.

"Originally, I would have you two have your sparring match out in the front but I don't think that would be a good idea since I could imagine that the two of you must have gotten a lot stronger those four years, so we'll have it out in the forest." Makarov told them.

"That's fine with me." Natsu replied.

"Same here." Gray replied also.

As they finished talking, Lucy came back with a smile on her face.

"Look Natsu! I have a mark now like you guys!" Lucy said as she showed her right hand.

On her right hand now had on the mark of Fairy Tail.

"That's great Lucy!" Natsu replied.

"Well, now that your part of Fairy Tail now...Everyone!" Makarov yelled.

Everyone's attention was now on him as he yelled.

"Like I told you all a few days ago, Natsu and Gray are going to be showing us a demonstration of their new strength! So we're going to be heading for the forest out in the mountains so that they could-"

"Why would you need those two to show off their new strength when they probably did nothing being gone?" A voice interrupted.

Everyone looked to the second floor to where the voice had come from and saw that it was Laxus who spoke, with the same attitude he always had.

"I could still beat those two without even breaking a sweat!" Laxus told everyone "You all should know that I'm strongest out of anyone here!"

Makarov narrowed his eyes as Laxus was acting cocky like how he always did.

"You'd be surprised...we've gotten way stronger than before." Gray told him.

"Yeah...and to tell you the truth...we wouldn't even need to use our full strength to beat you!" Natsu added in.

"Heh...yeah right." Laxus replied "It be a good show to see that the two of you barely improved!" Laxus replied.

"I guess we'll have to show you then." Natsu said "Let's head to the forest then."

"Yeah." Gray said.

With that, the two were already heading out for the door.

"Well you heard them! Let's go!" Makarov told the guild as he began to follow them.

Just like him, everyone began to follow Natsu and Gray with Makarov as the two were going to give a demonstration of their power. Lucy had some thoughts as she followed them.

" _I wonder...how strong are they if what they told me earlier was true..._ " Lucy thought to herself " _Well, I guess I'm gonna find out then._ "

Thus, everyone had headed for the forest as Natsu and Gray were going to be showing a demonstration how strong they had become after their four year training trip.

* * *

 **-At the forest...**

As everyone arrived, the two were already standing the opposite side of each other as they were preparing themselves for their sparring match to demonstrate how strong they were now. Both of them having smirks on their faces.

"I hope your ready Gray. I gonna bring everything I got to win." Natsu told Gray as he cracked his knuckles.

"Same here Natsu." Gray replied, stretching his arms to the sides.

Everyone was interested to see how strong the two had gotten as they waited for Makarov to tell them that they could begin. All of them were speaking with each other as they wondered how strong they were now.

"I wonder how strong they've gotten those four years...for once I'm actually interested at what those two can do." Cana said in wonder.

"I can imagine that they must be very manly after those four years!" Elfman replied.

Lucy just stared at the two as she was waiting to see what they could do. She also happened to have noticed that Laxus person from earlier sitting on one of the tree branches watching the two with a bored expression.

After a little bit of time, Makarov had gotten everyone's attention.

"Now...Natsu, are you ready?" Makarov asked Natsu.

Natsu replied by making flames appear on his body as he got into a battle stance.

"Alright...Gray...are you ready?" Makarov asked Gray.

Gray replied with ice now surrounding the ground underneath him and it seemed like smoke was appearing from his as he also got into a battle stance as well.

"Alright...then...BEGIN!" Makarov yelled out.

Surprisingly, the two didn't move at the signal as they both looked at each other with a serious look on their faces. Everyone waiting for the two to do something.

It wasn't until a leaf came off the branch that Laxus was on as he looked at it when it fell. Then as it landed...

 ***BOOM!***

The two had dashed towards each other at unimaginable speeds as a giant crater appeared underneath them as the two clashed with each other. A gust of wind also appearing as everyone had to cover their eyes from such force.

Natsu aimed a punch with his left arm at Gray's head as he dodged to then follow it up with an elbow aim at his head. He blocked it and countered with a punch from his right arm and Gray had to block it as he was sent flying back a bit which gave Natsu a small moment to get breathing room.

But it was short as Gray already began to charge towards him and the two clashed once again as they began to trade blow for blow. Each blow seemed to make the crater they were standing on become bigger and bigger as the blows continued.

Then it had ended as Natsu landed a punch to Gray's face which stunned him for a moment as he jumped back to do another attack as he began to breathe in.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu yelled out.

Fire had come from Natsu's mouth as it was sent toward Gray as he had just shook himself out of his stunned state. Seeing the attack, he was already prepared to defend himself.

" **Ice Make: Shield!** " Gray yelled out.

A ice wall appeared in front of him as it was able to block Natsu's attack with ease and doing so he retaliated by jumping into the air.

" **Ice Make: Bow!** " Gray yelled out.

A bow of ice appeared in his hands as a total of five arrows were ready.

" **Ice Make: Arrows!** " Gray yelled out.

Then the arrows were sent flying towards Natsu at fast speeds as he saw them coming.

Most of the members who were watching in shock assumed that he was gonna either dodge or just melt them away with another one of his fire attacks, but he did neither one.

He proceeded to make fire surround his hands as he had what looked like boxing gloves made of fire were on his hands now. With his flaming hands now, the next thing he did as the arrows neared him made everyone look, even more shocked than before.

He used his flaming hands which were now fists punch the arrows out from the air as they came right by him, taking all the arrows out with only his bare hands. Gray however wasn't finished with his attack as it looked like ice covered his hand as he dashed towards him.

Natsu replied by dashing as well with his flaming fist and the two collided as their fists made impact with each other, making a shock wave appear from the force of both of their strength.

Once again, a gust of wind appeared as everyone had to cover their eyes again. Each member couldn't believe just how strong the two were now!

"T-This is crazy! Just how strong did they get!?" Cana asked in shock.

"I-I don't know! B-But...they've become so manly that I don't think even I can become that manly!" Elfman replied in shock as well.

Makarov kept thinking to himself as he witnessed their new strength.

" _A-Amazing! If it's even possible, the strength of the two could rival even Gildarts!_ " Makarov thought to himself.

The one who was the most shocked however was Laxus as he couldn't believe what he was seeing! Their power was unimaginable! Were they right about their strength!? No! He was the strongest! He KNEW that he was stronger then those two!

Back to the fight, Gray had gone on the attack after their fists collided and landed another punch into Natsu's gut which stunned him and gave him the time to do another attack.

" **Ice Make: Excalibur!** " Gray yelled out.

A giant sword made of ice appeared now as he held it with both of his hands as he swung downward to try and damage Natsu. He saw it coming however after recovering from his last hit and grabbed the sword with both of his hands, nearly a few inches from his face.

Then with his flaming hands. broke the sword and followed it up with his own attack.

" **Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!** " Natsu yelled out.

Fire soon came out from his elbow as his fist was sent towards Gray at fast speeds which made impact with Gray's face as he was sent flying back as he crashed into the ground as a puff of smoke appeared from where he landed.

Natsu stood there for a moment, unsure if he had taken him out. But instincts warned him of danger as-

" **Ice Make: Javelin!** " Gray yelled out.

A flurry of ice spikes were sent towards him as he had to dodge the attack. Gray however expected this and immediately dashed toward him.

" **Ice Make: Hammer!** " Gray yelled out.

As he dashed towards him, a giant hammer appeared in his hands and in the process impacted Natsu's body which sent him flying back and just like Gray crashed into the ground as a puff of smoke appeared.

Gray stood there as he waited for the smoke to disappear as his hammer disappeared. He knew that wouldn't have been enough as the smoke cleared to show him standing up already, smirking as well.

"Whew...not bad Gray...but I'm still ready for Round 2." Natsu told Gray, flame surrounding him again.

"Good...I'm still itching for more!" Gray replied, smoke coming off of him again.

Before they could continue fighting, Makarov had called out to them.

"Natsu! Gray! I think that's enough!" Makarov told them.

The two of them wondered why he wanted them to stop, but they then noticed the environment around them as trees were either burnt, frozen or just destroyed.

"Whoa...did we really do that much damage around us?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Looks like we did..." Gray replied.

As Makarov told them, they had stopped their fight as Natsu's flames disappeared from his body and Gray had stopped smoking finally.

"I must say that the two of you have shown that you've become very strong after those four years." Makarov told them.

"Strong? They've become SUPER MANLY!" Elfman yelled out.

As he said so, all of the members began to cheer and compliment the two as they were awed by their display.

"That was amazing you two!" Mira told them.

"I usually don't say this to you two, but that was awesome!" Cana told them.

Lucy just stared at the two as she was still getting over her shock of how strong the two really were.

They smiled as they had given them quite a show as they were getting compliments from their guild members.

The only one who wasn't happy was Laxus as he had a look of irritation as he got off from the branch he was on and left to wherever he was going to.

"So...how was that?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"Amazing! The two of you have shown that you've become very strong!" Makarov replied "And I think to celebrate how strong the two of you have become, let's have a party back at the guild!"

Everyone cheered as they all began to head back to the guild to celebrate both Natsu and Gray's strength. As they did so, Gray and Natsu began to speak with each other as they walked with the others.

"That was a pretty good fight. You had me on my toes." Natsu told Gray.

"Same here. I didn't expect you to take out my arrows with just your fists." Gray replied.

"Hehe, my hands must've gotten stronger then." Natsu replied.

The two continued to speak with each other as they followed the others back to the guild as they talked about there battle and were also getting excited about the party they would be having once they got back to the guild.

Meanwhile, Makarov had some thoughts in his mind as they headed back to the guild which involved the two's display today.

" _They've grown a lot to have become this strong...I think...they might be able to become S-Class Mages._ " Makarov thought to himself " _Maybe I'll them the news about it after the party._ "

So with that in his mind, he remembered to tell them after the party was over. For now, he and the entire guild had a party to celebrate back at the guild.

* * *

 **-Later at the guild...**

Everyone began to cheer and celebrate as everyone was drinking and talking after both Natsu and Gray's display back at the forest. Just like always, everyone was having a wonderful time.

Cana was able to convince a few of the members to join her in a drinking contest to see who could last the longest and as usual, she was the one to have won after drinking a total of 45 cups, even though the other contenders were knocked out after about 10 drinks.

Elfman decided to have an arm wrestling match with Natsu and Gray as he wanted to see if they were manly enough to beat him. Sadly for him, he failed to win miserably as the two had beaten him without breaking a sweat leaving him on the floor with swirly eyes.

Afterwards, Natsu decided to join Mira as he wanted to have some time with her while Gray decided to go hang out with Levy, Jet and Droy and shared a few drinks with them.

All in all however, the party was pretty much a blast as everyone was enjoying themselves.

"You know Natsu, I have to say that I was really impressed with your showing back the forest." Mira told Natsu.

"Thanks! I definitely have gotten stronger after those four years." Natsu replied "The same thing for Gray as well. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have gotten as strong as I did."

"Really? You couldn't have done it without Gray?" Mira asked.

Natsu was about answer, but said Ice user sat right besides him.

"Yeah, and I couldn't have done it without him." Gray told her.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Natsu told Gray.

"Too late." Gray replied with a smile.

Natsu had a small irritated look on his face now, but Mira giggled at the two's antics.

"It's good to see the two of you getting along now. Just seeing you two like this makes me wonder how Erza will react to seeing you both now." Mira told them.

At the mention of Erza, Natsu's eyes seemed to go to shock suddenly.

 _Natsu...stop him...before...i-it's...too late..._

He almost felt himself fall out of his seat for a moment with Mira looking at him in worry and Gray looking at him in concern.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Mira asked him.

"I-I'm...alright. Just felt light headed for a moment...I think I'm gonna get some fresh air." Natsu told Mira.

As he said, he got up from his seat and went to the doors as he went to get some air. Gray could immediately tell that he remembered what had happened that day and followed him outside as well.

As he exited, he could see Natsu was standing a few feet away from the entrance as his head was down.

"Natsu..." Gray called out to him.

Natsu didn't answer him. Gray walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu...remember, that never happened now." Gray told him "She and the others are alright."

"I know...j-just...I had flashbacks going back to Erza...before she-"

"Natsu! Remember, that never happened! We're not in that world anymore. She's still alive." Gray told him "And we're going to make sure that never happens."

Natsu looked at Gray as he finished talking.

"Right." Natsu replied.

"You OK now?" Gray asked him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm good now." Natsu replied.

"Alright. Let's head back now why don't we?" Gray told him.

Nodding, the two had gone back into the guild to enjoy more of the party as once again they partied until it had become night time.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Next Time**

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Just want to say real quick that I am so happy to be back after being sick and gone for a few months, so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Once again I have to apologize deeply for disappearing all of a sudden again. It was like I had mention before that I wasn't fully 100% yet and during the time I was gone, bad luck seem to come my way again as I had gotten sick again and it was just a total pain in the ass. Not only did I get sick, but I had also been looking for a job too as I needed to make money to be able to help out with my parents on bills and such as things hadn't been going so well for me and my family.**

 **Yeah...things really went to shit for quite some time. But...I have some good news. And that good news is...ALL OF THAT STUFF IS NOW GONE! My sickness had gone away and I'm back to 100%, I was able to find a good paying job and bills hadn't been much of a problem anymore for me and my family. So it is pretty safe to say that I am back! And I am back for good!**

 **Now then, time to say a few things before I answer the reviews I've gotten from you guys.**

 **First off I wanna start by saying thank you to those who had been waiting patiently for the next chapter of my story. I have to apologize again for having to make you guys wait so long again for the next chapter. I can promise you though that I am not going to be leaving again all of a sudden and I tell you guys when I do have to leave because of a reason now.**

 **Second thing that I wanna mention is going back to when I mentioned about maybe doing a DBZ X FT crossover story, I've thought about it and I decided that I am going to do one in the future. Why not immediately is I wanna focus mostly on this story before I start another one. As to what the story idea will be for the DBZ X FT story, you'll find out when I begin working on it in the future.**

 **The last thing I wanna mention is to let me know if you guys would like to see any other pairings in my story and I was also wondering if you guys would like to see any other girls paired with Natsu or Gray. What I mean is would you guys like to see the two have their own harems or just the one pairing that they already have? If a lot of people would like to see it (A.K.A down in your review) I'll do it, if not then I won't do it.**

 **Alright. Those things said, let's your guys reviews for the time I was gone:**

 **The-real-dragon-rider: Thank you for enjoying the story so far!**

 **ChaoticEND: Thank you and I will definitely be updating often.**

 **Crappyfanfiction: Yes indeed! I am back and staying for good!**

 **Meazm: You'll find out.**

 **Guest: I definitely am not planning on getting sick again and glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **arinasution5: What?**

 **Tohka123: Thanks!**

 **My soft pillow: Your wait is over! And I'm glad that you like the idea for the DBZ X FT story!**

 **ReaperStride: Your worry ends now!**

 **rufus264: Thanks!**

 **OverLordRevan: Yeah, it was my first time trying out the polls so I feel the same as you about not knowing how to use the polls.**

 **NatsuErzaDragneelSusanoo: Glad that you've been waiting and enjoying my story.**

 **Alright! Reviews out of the way, let's begin with the newest chapter! This chapter is all on Gray today as I'm skipping both the Macao and Daybreak book arcs as they aren't really important and things won't get serious obviously until the Lullaby Arc.**

 **Ok, I think that's enough talking and without having to make you guys wait anymore, here's the newest chapter of A Bond of Fire and Ice!**

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-Somewhere on Tenrou Island...**

He was running...running as fast as he could back to where the others were. He was told by Gajeel to get the others out of here as he would hold off against that Dragon. He wished that he would be able to hold that thing off, but he could tell from the look that he had on his face showed that he had no chance.

If Laxus or Gildarts couldn't take that thing down, then how could he have any chance against that beast?

" _No! Don't think like that! He will be able to hold him off. I...gotta believe."_ Gray thought to himself.

"Gray-sama!" A Voice called out.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he looked ahead and saw Juvia come running to where he was.

"Juvia!" Gray called out, his tone relived that she was alright.

The two ran into each other as they hugged, both clearly showing that they were very worried.

"Are you alright? How are the others?" Gray asked her.

"I'm fine. Erza told me to go look for any other members that are still on the island and to bring them back to the ship." Juvia told him "Did you find anyone while you were coming?"

"I bumped into Gajeel earlier. He's the reason as to why I'm not dead right now." Gray said.

"What!? He's fighting that monster alone!?" Juvia asked in a mix of shock and worry.

"Yes. He did so he could buy me time to get back with you and the others." Gray replied "For now, we have to go find the others. I've been looking for Natsu, but he should be around here."

"Alright. Let's go find him!" Juvia said.

He nodded as he began to run with her behind him, until suddenly something huge landed in front of the two making Juvia stumble to the ground and Gray nearly losing his footing.

When the smoke cleared, fear came to the two as they looked at the towering form of the giant black dragon.

Juvia was shaking in fear as her entire body shook from it's presence. Gray was feeling the same, but he tried his best to keep serious in the face of that monster.

"Juvia...Run." Gray whispered.

"What?! No! I'm not going to let you fight that thing yourself Gray-sama!" Juvia replied.

"You have to! The only ones that'll be able to fight against that thing is me, Natsu and Erza now! I need you to go find them now while I buy you time!" Gray told her.

"NO! I WON'T-"

"DO IT! I DON'T WANNA RISK LOSING YOU JUVIA!" Gray told her in anger.

She gasped when she heard him tell her that and she stood there for a moment before nodding finally and she began to run. The dragon was about to give chase, but Gray interrupted him.

"HEY! YOU OVER SIZED PIECE OF SHIT! IT'S ME YOUR FIGHTING!" Gray yelled at the beast.

His words definitely got a reaction from it as the dragon roared as it flew at unimaginable speeds towards him.

He barely had just enough time to dodge out of the way as the dragon flew past him.

" **Ice Make: Ice Cannon!** " Gray yelled out as a giant bazooka made of ice formed in his hands.

Having enough time to prepare an attack, he aimed his cannon at the dragon as it had just turned around and began to charge him at full speeds again. Right as it neared him, he fired the cannon as a giant cannonball made of ice made impact with it's face.

 ***KA-BOOM!***

Smoke surrounded where the cannonball made impact as he stood there, waiting to see if his attack did any damage.

Instead, he was met with a giant claw as it slammed into his entire body as he screamed in pain.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Gray screamed in pain.

He was sent flying backwards as he made impact with a tree, his back roaring in pain as blood came down from the top of his head. He tried to get up, but he had no chance to get up as he began to scream in agony as the same giant claw slammed into the ground where his left arm was laying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gray continued to scream in pain.

The dragon looked down upon his weak prey as he lifted the same claw again, this time right above his entire body as it planned to kill him right now.

Gray could only look in terror as the claw came flying down to his body as he closed his eyes as the claw was about to make impact until he suddenly felt himself get picked up and thrown in some direction.

He opened his eyes as he wondered if the dragon had picked him up and threw him somewhere else, but time slowed down as he looked to where he originally was and saw that Juvia was now where he was.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw her and she was able to mutter a few words-

"Good bye...Gray-sama." Juvia said with a sad smile.

 ***SMASH!***

Before the claw that was intended for him came slamming down onto her as she was crushed.

"JUVIA!" Gray screamed her name.

 **-Inside Gray's home...**

"GAAH!" Gray gasped as he rose up quickly from his bed.

He felt himself breathing very hard and sweating a lot after that nightmare. Those nightmares...every night he would always have a nightmare, never able to get any sleep.

Just how could he get some sleep? Those nightmares...they always felt so real to him. He would never forget everything that had happened back on Tenrou.

"No...that never happened. I...I won't let that happen again." Gray told himself, remembering that he was back in the past.

He vowed to himself on day one that he was not going to let that ever happen to him, his friends and he would make sure that it would never happen to Juvia.

She had been on his mind for some time when he arrived in the past with Natsu. Because they were back in the past, she would be Phantom Lord with Gajeel. It wasn't going to be until Fairy Tail would battle Phantom Lord that he would meet with her again.

Only this time she wasn't going to be friendly...yet.

For now until the time came, he figured it was about time to head to the guild. He looked over to his clock and saw that it was 12:00 P.M.

It was little early for him to arrive at that time, but he didn't have much to do. Let alone take a nap and possibly have another nightmare.

So he went over to his closet and got ready for the day today.

 **-Later...**

Some time later, Gray had arrived at the guild as he had on his usual white coat and black pants. He looked around wondering where Natsu was as he didn't see him anywhere. He didn't see Lucy either too, so he must've assumed that they might have gone on a job.

As for how the guild was, it was the same as always. Members were either drinking, talking or fighting.

"Good morning Gray!" A voice called out.

He looked to where he heard the voice and saw that it was Mira behind the bar as she was cleaning cups.

"Morning Mira." Gray replied as he walked over "Have you seen Natsu around?"

"Natsu? He had gone a job with Lucy to take care of a client's request about burning a book." Mira told him.

He nodded as he was right assuming that he did go on a job with Lucy.

"Why? Were you planning on doing a job today?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. I was planning to do that job." Gray replied as he pointed to the job he wanted to do.

She looked over to the job that he was asking for.

 **Wanted! Group of Wizards terrorizing a small town! Will pay person that takes them down!**

 **Reward: 50,000 Jewels!**

"That one? Are you sure?" Mira asked.

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"OK. I'll tell the master that you had taken that job." Mira said.

He nodded as he grabbed the poster off the wall and began to head out. As Gray was leaving, Mira felt that there was something else she was supposed to tell him from the master.

Whatever it was however she would have to tell him next time as he had already left. She shrugged it off as it might not be a big deal if he didn't know what it was.

 **-Some time later...**

After taking a train to the location, he had finally arrived at the client's location as he assumed that it must've been a guard station of some kind as two guards were in front of the entrance.

Guessing by how the serious the looks were on the guards faces, these wizards must have been causing a lot of trouble here in this small town.

He walked up to the entrance and it was just a few steps in that the guards were alert of him walking up to them.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" One of the guards asked him.

"I'm here to talk to your boss about the job poster." Gray replied, showing them the poster.

The two looked at it for a moment before nodding and opened the door for him as he walked inside.

Moments later, he arrived to the room of where the client was as he got a good look of the person.

The client was a young woman in a uniform of some kind with a dark blue coat and dark blue pants that seemed to hug at her legs with black shoes covering her feet. Besides her clothes, she had brown hair that went down and ended at her back, orange colored eyes and she had decent sized breasts. Not as big as some of the girls back at the guild, but good enough.

"Who are you?"The woman asked.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. I've come here because of your job request you sent out." Gray replied, showing her the poster.

She looked at it before a relieve smile came to her face as she closed her eyes.

"Oh...thank goodness. You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to help with our problem." The woman said.

"I'm guessing a while." Gray replied "So...what is it with these Wizards you've been dealing with?"

"Right. Well, our town has been home to a group of wizards that call themselves the "Deadly Six". For the past weeks, they've been destroying our town and have been stealing items from the village people and we've been unable to stop them." She began explaining.

"That doesn't sound good. So these wizards have been giving you a lot of trouble?" Gray asked.

"Trouble? They've been a pain in the neck for me as they're the reason as why most of my men are at the hospital. They're just too strong for my men. I've been able to fight back, but I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to take them down." The woman replied.

"So that's why you've asked for help?" Gray asked.

"Yes. No one had wanted to accept the job offer ever since it was announced...until now. Again, I must thank you again for taking this job. If you hadn't arrived...this town would never be the same." The woman replied.

"I'll help in any way I can." Gray said "So...do you have anything you should tell me about this "Deadly Six"?"

"Well, why they call themselves the "Deadly Six" is because each member is able to use a different type of element magic. Those elements being Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning and the captain being able to use all the elements." The woman explained "The leader is nicknamed Satan as he was given that name because of being able to use all the elements I mentioned."

Gray nodded listening to everything she told him. A guy that could use all the elements...didn't sound so tough.

"Anything else? Do they have a location somewhere or do they come on certain days?" Gray asked.

"They have a small base located out in the forest near the town. I'll show you the way." She told him as she walked over to a hanger on the wall.

He happened to noticed that a sword was hanging off of it as she grabbed it and strapped it around her waist.

"Your going to come help me fight them?" Gray asked.

"That's right. If I don't fight with you against them, then it will make me look like a coward. And I don't want to disappoint the people of this town." She told him.

"Alright. Lead the way then Miss..." Gray trailed off.

"Vanessa. My name is Vanessa." She introduced herself.

"Vanessa." Gray finished.

Thus the two headed off as Vanessa lead Gray to where the "Deadly Six" were located.

 **-Later...**

"This is the place?" Gray asked looking at the place she led him to.

In front of them was what looked like a barn of some kind as it looked worn out and old.

"Looks can be deceiving, but that is the place where they are." Vanessa told him.

" _Jeez. Either these guys can't make a place to live in or they can't even get a house._ " Gray thought to himself.

A teardrop was about to form before she had gotten her attention as she had suddenly gotten into a stance, her hand on her sword.

"Here they come." Vanessa said.

The doors to the barn opened up to reveal five men walking out of the barn, Gray noticing that the five men were wearing jackets of different colors.

Those colors ranging to red, blue, green, white and black. He assumed that the color must've meant the element they used.

"So...looks like the bitch finally decided to man up and come face us for once." The man with the red coat said.

"Seems so. It's a big improvement instead of defending that stupid town." The man with the white coat said.

"By the order of the town, I have come here to take you all to prison!" Vanessa proclaimed as she pulled out her sword.

"What? You actually think that you'll be able to beat us?" The man with the black coat asked.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, that's a good laugh! What's next? Your gonna beat Satan-san?" The man with the blue coat asked.

"Maybe not her...but it'll be me." Gray replied as he stepped forward.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The man with the green coat asked.

"Just the guy who's come here to take you down." Gray replied, his tone very serious "I'm going to take you guys down and end all of this for good."

"Hehe...I like to see ya TRY!" The man with the red coat yelled as flame erupted from his hands as they were sent toward the two.

Both of them jumped opposite directions as Gray was face to face with the men with the red, black and white coats while Vanessa was dealing with the men with the blue and green coats.

"You better get ready punk! Your about to feel the might of the Wind, Lightning and Fire!" The man with the black coat told Gray.

"IDIOT! DON'T TELL HIM WHAT ARE ELEMENTS ARE!" The man with the red coat replied in anger.

Gray teardroped as the men with the red and black coat began to argue with each other. His instincts warned him of danger however as a tornado was sent toward where he was as he jumped out of the way.

He looked over to the man with the white coat as he was the one to have sent the tornado at him and smirked as he sent another tornado towards him. Gray dodged it again and used the momentum as he jumped to dash towards him.

Instincts again however came up as he stopped in his tracks as lightning slammed into the ground in front of him. And again he had to dodge as the man with the red coat came up from behind him with flames surroundng his hands as he tried to hit him in the head.

He dodged the attack as he jumped back to get some distance.

"Aw...what's wrong? Can't keep up with us?" The man with the red coat asked in a mocking tone.

The three believed that they had him on the run, but the entire time he had been playing with them.

"No...Just making sure that you were all caught in my trap." Gray said as he placed his hands on the ground.

The three looked at him with a confused look, but it was too late for them to figure out what was happening.

" **Ice Make: Floor!** " Gray yelled.

Soon the entire floor in front of him surrounded the three as they looked around in shock before they began to lose their footing. Not wanting to take any chances, he used the ice to slide to where they were and with the momentum-

 ***BAM!*** ***BAM!*** ***BAM!***

Landed hard punches right in their faces, knocking them out instantly.

"Too easy." Gray simply said as he looked down at the three knocked out wizards.

 **-With Vanessa...**

Vanessa stood her ground as she stared at both men who continued to stare back at her as she held her sword in her hand.

"Hey...whoever beats her first gets to have some fun." The man with the blue coat told his buddy.

"Ohoho...your on!" The man with the green coat replied as rocks around them began to float.

Then the rocks proceeded to get sent flying towards Vanessa as she dodged each one as she proceeded to charge the two. The man with the blue coat saw her coming and with a wave of his hand sent a pillar of water towards her.

Her eyes widened as she the pillar head towards her and had to dodge to the side in order to evade it.

As Vanessa got her footing, the man with the green coat sent another barrrage of rocks towards her and she had to dodge once more.

The more she continued to dodge, the more she started to get tired. She needed to finish this now before it was too late.

So deciding to end this now, she dashed as fast as she could to where the two were and in the process began her attack.

With her right leg, she used it to aim a hard kick at the man with green coat as it made impact with his chest and turned around to slice at the man with the blue coat as a cut was made home on his chest.

She smiled as it seemed she had taken them down, only for her eyes to widen as the man with the blue coat suddenly dispersed into water. She didn't have any time to look back before she suddenly found herself sinking into the ground.

Looking down did she notice that the ground was now mud as she was already down to her knees. She tried to get out, but it seemed to make her sink faster.

She looked over to where the two were and found them both smirking as both had their hands on the ground.

" **Combination Magic: Quicksand Trap!** " The two yelled out.

"Quicksand!?" Vanessa asked in shock as her eyes widened.

"That's right babe! With the combination of water and earth, we're able to mix water with the dirt underneath you and make it act like it was Quicksand!" The man with the green coat told her.

"And now you have no where to go now except down!" The man with the blue coat replied.

She started to panic now as she was now waist deep in the ground now and she was unable to get out from being so tired.

"D-Damn it!" Vanessa yelled out in frustration.

The two continued to smirk as she could sink more and more. Except there was one problem. They were so focused that they didn't even notice someone was standing behind them.

"Ahem." Gray said.

The two faces stayed as they were as they looked behind them, shaking a bit as they looked at Gray.

 ***BAM!*** ***BAM!***

Moments later the two were face first into the ground as they were unconscious now. At the same time, their Quicksand trap that had Vanessa stopped and she was able to climb out of the mud.

"You alright?" Gray asked.

"Yeah...just a bit tired from all the dodging." Vanessa replied.

"You better get some rest then." Gray told her as he looked over to the entrance "Cause the real battle is about to begin."

She wondered for a moment, but then she heard someone walking to where they were and looked to see that the leader had arrived.

The man was wearing a coat similar to the others, but instead of one color, he had all the colors around his coat. Red for his hood, blue for his top, green for his sleeves and black and white stripes going down his coat.

"I can't believe it...to think that they would all be defeated by you two weaklings." The leader said in disgust.

"So...your the man they call Satan?" Gray asked.

"That's right." The man named Satan replied.

"Well... for the people of the town...I'm here to take you down." Gray told him.

"You? Take me down? Hah! Don't make me laugh. My men were weak compared to me!" Satan began explaining.

Gray rolled his eyes as Satan continued to brag about himself being the strongest of them all and deciding to end this now, dashed at him with unimaginable speeds and in a split second before he realized what was going on-

 ***BAM!***

He was slammed into the ground with one punch and knocked out.

"Strongest? More like weakest if you can't even take a punch like the others." Gray said.

Vanessa who had been watching as she was resting was shocked! She wasn't able to track his movements as he ended it so quickly! That kind of speed she had only seen from the highest and strongest wizards out there.

"Now then. What do you say we take these guys to jail?" Gray asked.

"Oh. Right." Vanessa replied.

 **-Later...**

After taking the "Deadly Six" in to jail, we can find the two standing at the entrance of the town and a small crowd was gathered to say goodbye to their hero.

"Gray. On behalf of me and the entire town, we thank you deeply for helping us with the "Deadly Six"." Vanessa said as she bowed down in gratefulness.

"Hey, just doing my job." Gray replied "If you guys need any more help...just let me know."

"Of course. Oh, here's your reward as promised." Vanessa replied as she gave him a sack.

Gray grabbed it and opened it to see that it was indeed 50,000 Jewels.

"Thanks." Gray said as he hauled the sack over his shoulder "See you around!"

The crowd waved to him as he left and after he left were the people finally able to head to their homes without having to worry about the "Deadly Six" again.

Same was said for Vanessa as she entered her home. Her thoughts kept going back to him.

" _I have a feeling...that we might be working with each other again in the future._ " Vanessa thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Gray, he was currently getting onto a train back to Fiore and report back to Fairy Tail that his job had been completed. He had just taken his seat as the last few passengers were still entering the train.

"Phew...I was hoping those guys would have at least put up a fight." Gray said to himself "Oh well. As long as the job is completed that's fine with me."

He sat there as he waited for the train to go as the few passengers finally entered the train. He was about to stare out the window as he waited for the long journey to begin until his sights went to one of the passengers that was about to walk by with familiar looking red hair.

He looked at the same as the woman did to see that it was-

"Erza!?" Gray asked in shock.

"Gray!?" Erza asked in shock as well.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Next Time**

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, let me know of your guys thoughts about some of the things I asked and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. Things haven't...gone well for me during the time I was gone from Fanfiction.**

 **For starters, my parents have been having a rough time when it comes to bills and taxes and I've been trying to look for a job to help out with any kind of those things that I can. So far, we've been able to catch up but things have been hard because of not having much money.**

 **I'm still looking for a job, but during the time I have free time that I get, I felt it was time to get back to this once more. This is a heads up, but updates won't be as frequent as I wished it could've been. Possibly once I get a job and when things get up to speed with my family, everything should go back to how it had been and I update frequently.**

 **Anyway, I've spoken long ago and it's now time for the long awaited chapter 5 of A Bond of Fire and Ice!**

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Fateful Reunion!**

 _-Last Time..._

 _"Phew...I was hoping those guys would have at least put up a fight." Gray said to himself "Oh well. As long as the job is completed that's fine with me."_

 _He sat there as he waited for the train to go as the few passengers finally entered the train. He was about to stare out the window as he waited for the long journey to begin until his sights went to one of the passengers that was about to walk by with familiar looking red hair._

 _He looked at the same as the woman did to see that it was-_

 _"Erza!?" Gray asked in shock._

 _"Gray!?" Erza asked in shock as well._

 **-Present...**

The two stared at each other as they were shocked to have encountered each other on the same train that they were both taken back to the Fairy Tail Guild. It was surprising that they would've bumped into each other.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" Gray asked her.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I didn't expect to bump into you here Gray." Erza replied "What brings you here?"

"Well I came out over here on a job to take out a dark guild that had been terrorizing a town that's not too far off from here." Gray explained.

"Oh, I do remember seeing about job on the board before I had left with the one I had picked already." Erza said "Well it's good to know that town won't have to worry about that dark guild anymore."

"Yeah, indeed." Gray said "You wanna sit me with me?"

"I would like that." Erza replied as she proceeded to sit the opposite side of him.

The moment Erza sat down on the other side of Gray, did the doors to the train close and it soon began to make it's way to Magnolia. Since it was going to take a bit to get back to Magnolia, the two decided to catch up with one another.

"So Erza...how have you been the entire time me and Natsu were gone?" Gray asked.

"Well...besides just wondering how the two of you have been, I've been fine." Erza replied "What about you?"

"Oh...A lot has changed for the time we were gone." Gray replied "For one thing, we've gotten a lot stronger than before."

"I could imagine since you were both gone for a few years to train." Erza replied "What about Natsu? Is he still the same as he always is?"

"He's still the same Flame Brain that you remember him as." Gray replied "I'm guessing you were hoping to see him soon?"

"W-Well I-I just wanted to see if had changed at all myself." Erza said, a small blush on her face.

Gray simply smiled as he knew the real reason why she wanted to see him. He should know from his original time that both her and Natsu had formed a bond that was more than just friends.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked, her tone turning serious.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about Natsu as when we were on our training trip that he kept mentioning about wanting to see you when we got back." Gray replied.

"He...was?" Erza asked.

"Yep. And if you think I'm lying about it, just wait until we get back to Fairy Tail. He'll be really happy to see you after those years." Gray told her.

"I'll take your word on it then." Erza said " _Natsu had been thinking about me the entire time they were gone? Could it be...no. He'll probably want to challenge me to a fight like he always would._ "

As the train continued on, Erza just so happened to have noticed that whenever Gray mentioned Natsu that he didn't act all disgusted or annoyed about him like he usually would.

"You know Gray, I'm surprised you haven't made a negative comment about Natsu." Erza said.

"Oh, we still have that little negativity with each other but not in the way you think it's always been. It's more like friendly rivals. We still call each other names, but in a competitive way." Gray replied.

"Really? Well it's good to hear that the two of you have gotten along a bit better now." Erza said.

"Right." Gray said.

For a moment, Erza looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them before she felt that they were alright.

"Gray...I have something I need to tell you." Erza said.

"Oh? What is it?" Gray asked, although he already knew what it was she was going to ask her.

"I was going to save this for when we got back to Fairy Tail and with Natsu, but since your here I'll go ahead and tell you." Erza said.

Thus she began to explain Gray about a certain event that was about to happen later today involving a certain flute of evil.

 **-At the Fairy Tail Guild...**

Here inside the Fairy Tail Guild, it was about as lively as it's always been as everyone was enjoying themselves doing things that were normal for the members.

They were either drinking, talking, fighting or doing jobs. Most of the time it was mostly fights, but it was always for fun.

However, at the job board we can find both Natsu and Lucy there as they were currently looking for another job after the last one they had done was rather...misleading.

"Man...I can't believe they didn't have any money for us. That money would've helped out a lot." Lucy said, feeling rather sad finding out the house their clients were in wasn't their's.

"Hey, cheer up! In the end, we were able to make that guy happy after finding out about the truth of that book!" Natsu told her "Not only that, but you also got one of those celestial keys as well too!"

If your wondering what Natsu is talking about, he and Lucy had taken a job to burn a book from a man named Everlue who had forced the client's father to create a book called Daybreak and the client wanted it to be burned.

So the two went to the mansion to do so while also taking out Everlue and his guards which were the Vanish Brothers. It was a rather easy fight as Natsu had taken both Everlue and the brothers out with a punch, even after Everlue revealed that he had a Celestial key just like Lucy.

Not wanting to see a key be in the hands of a jerk like Everlue, she had taken his key away from him and afterwards the two left the mansion with the book in hand as they had found a rather interesting discovery hidden in the book itself.

When they returned to the client's home, it was revealed that his father had actually left a note in the book that was hidden with a magic spell as the book changed from being called Daybreak to Dear Kaby as it was a note to how much his father had loved him and everything he had wanted to tell him.

Afterwards, their client thanked them for what they did and also revealed that they wished they could do something for them as they had no money at all and the mansion they were in wasn't there's as they had just rented it for looks.

So in the end, both Natsu and Lucy came back with no money but they did come back making someone's life better and had gotten Lucy a new Celestial key.

"Well, I am happy that I got a new Celestial Key. Although the money would have been nice."Lucy said.

"Yeah...well this next job I'll pick will be even better! Maybe we'll face some strong people as well!" Natsu said.

"If you do, pick one that pays well." Lucy told him.

"Right." Natsu replied.

As he looked around the list of jobs, Lucy was suddenly spun around as she felt someone grab her hand and it was a young man who had orange spiky hair, wore a green coat with a wide collar, a spiky brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, a light red shirt underneath with flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers that had a pair of light green stripes.

This was Loke, the "Ladies man" as he likes to call himself as most girls immediately fell in love of his looks.

"You must be Lucy, the new member of the guild correct?" Loke asked her.

"Uh that's right. Who are you?" Lucy asked him.

"Oh my apologies. I am Loke and I must say that it's an honor to be in the presence of such a beautiful lady as yourself." Loke said as he kissed the top of her hand.

Lucy didn't know how to react as she had an unsure look on her face. However it went to confusion as when Loke had looked down to her hips, he had seen the Celestial keys she had and had a panicked look on his face.

"Y-Your a Celestial wizard!?" Loke asked in shock.

"Yes. How come?" Lucy replied.

"I-I'm sorry! Your beauty has no bounds, but I'm afraid we can't be together any longer!" Loke told her before leaving the guild in a quick pace.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked, very confused as to what had happened right now.

Luckily Mira was right beisde her and answered why Loke acted like how he did.

"Well Loke acted like that because the last date he had was with a Celestial Wizard and it didn't go very well as she had dumped him after the date." Mira told her.

"Really? Makes me wonder how he got dumped." Lucy said, having a good idea of why he got dumped.

Natsu ignored what happened between Loke and Lucy as his interested had gone to a job that mentioned escorting a person through a forest of monsters to his location and it had a pretty good reward as well. So he reached his hand out to grab it, so he could tell Lucy he got them another job to do when the doors opened to reveal Loke as he told everyone-

"Guys! Erza and Gray back!" Loke told everyone.

Natsu's hand flinched as it stopped where it was as he heard her name and the world around him slowing down. Was she really here? He had wanted to see her for so long after those years training with Gray, so was she really here?

He was soon answered as the doors opened again and his head turned towards it and saw that Gray was there, but his attention wasn't on him. His attention was on the other person that was with him.

It was Erza...she wore the exact same armor he always remembered her wearing wherever she went. Her beautiful red hair...he'd recognize it anywhere. Then he saw her face and it was then that the memories of his past life came to him like a truck as he remembered their last moment before she had died.

 _-Flashback..._

 _"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he ran around the island in search of her._

 _After hearing about what had happened to Laxus and Makarov, Natsu came onto the island to search for any members who were lost and to bring them back to the ship, so they could escape._

 _Natsu had tried his luck with that dragon at first, but in return he got a bruised up body with cuts and burnt marks around him. He had also lost his scarf as well during his struggle against that black dragon._

 _However, he was completely ignoring his pain as he was running around in search of Erza as she was the only one out of the others that hadn't made it back to the ship yet._

 _"Erza! Where are you!?" Natsu called out._

 _He got no answer so he kept running until he came into a opening and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw someone was lying on the ground badly injured. Right in front of him...laid Erza who was in her clear heart clothing and all over her body were cuts that were very deep and parts of her body were covered in blood._

 _Natsu looked at her form in fear as he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 _"ERZA!" Natsu yelled in fear as he ran up to her downed form._

 _With slow hands, he lifted her up so that she was leveled with Natsu as their faces were right by each other. Her face showed that she was unconscious and he could tell from her injuries that she was in bad shape._

 _"Erza...don't worry. I'm going to bring you back to the ship. Just hang on." Natsu said to her unconscious form as he was about pick her up._

 _He was stopped however as he felt a hand touch his chest and looked down to see that Erza had awakened as her eyes were half open._

 _"Don't...I-I...don't have much time left..." Erza said, her voice shaking from pain._

 _"Don't say that! I'm gonna bring you back to the ship and Wendy could take a look at your-"_

 _"Natsu! *cough* It's no use. Even if you did...my injuries are too grave to be healed." Erza told him._

 _"I told you to not say that! Your gonna make it!" Natsu told her again, tears beginning to form in his eyes not wanting to believe what she was saying._

 _"Natsu...I-I have something I need to ask you to do." Erza said._

 _Natsu looked at her face, tears starting to go down his cheeks and also listening to her._

 _"Whatever you do Natsu...you need to...stop him...before it's...t-too late." Erza told him._

 _"D-Don't you worry! I will!" Natsu told her, making sure that he would take down that monster for good._

 _"Thank you...and Natsu...there's...one more thing...I-I wanna...tell you." Erza said._

 _"W-What is it?" Natsu asked._

 _She would have said it, but she could feel herself reaching her breaking point and with the last bit of stamina she had did what it was she wanted to tell him._

 _Erza moved her head to be inches by Natsu's, before he felt her lips meet his as his eyes widened in shock as she did so. He knew what it meant as she kissed him._

 _Erza...she was in love with him._

 _The kiss broke after Erza kissed him and with a small smile she was able to mutter-_

 _"I...love...you." Erza said._

 _Then the world slowed down around Natsu as he felt her entire body slip out of his hands as she fell back down onto the ground and laid where she was...the life in her body...gone._

 _Natsu stared at her lifeless body as he kept telling himself that she just went unconscious._

 _"Erza?" Natsu called her name out._

 _No answer._

 _"Erza?!" Natsu called out again._

 _Still no answer._

 _Tears started to come out of his eyes like a waterfall as he crawled up to her as he held her head to his chest._

 _"Erza!? Wake up! Please!" Natsu begged._

 _Still no answer came as Erza Scarlet was no more._

 _"ERZA!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs._

 **-Present...**

Natsu had to shake his head as he tried his best to forget about all the nightmares that had occurred back on Tenrou Island as he reminded himself that world no longer existed.

As he was trying to do so, his eyes opened as he looked back to where Erza and her eyes just so happened to have met with his.

Both he and Erza stared at each other as the world around the both them slowed down as they ignored the looks that everyone was giving them.

"...Erza?" Natsu called out to her.

"...Natsu?" Erza called back.

Then the world went back to normal as Natsu had forgotten everything about what he had been doing and ran up to her as he proceeded to wrap her in his arms and gave her a hug.

Everyone around them nearly felt their eyes come out of their sockets as they witnessed what was going on right now. Gray was the only one who didn't react like everyone else as he knew exactly how he was feeling the moment he saw her.

"Erza...your alright...I'm so glad your alright." Natsu told her, tears forming in his eyes.

Erza didn't quite know how to react as she didn't know whether to be mad or shocked at what he was doing. She noticed however that he seemed rather concerned about how she was and it made her go back to what she had been thinking about what Gray told her about how he mentioned about her.

She didn't think he would have ever had this feeling but...was he...starting to like her in that way?

Erza didn't have much time to think about it as she remembered that Natsu was still hugging her.

"It's...alright Natsu. I'm fine." Erza told him with a calm tone.

"O-Oh. Right. Sorry." Natsu replied as he stopped hugging her and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Now everyone had no idea what in the world was going on! First Natsu hugging Erza out of the blue and now Erza not getting mad Natsu for what he did!?

" _I think I've been drinking too much._ " Cana thought to herself putting her giant barrel of beer to the side.

" _I must be dreaming...that didn't just happen!_ " Loke thought to himself as he expected Erza to beat the crap out of Natsu for hugging her.

" _Natsu..._ " Gray thought to himself.

"W-Well...now that your here as well. It's time that I got down to why I'm here." Erza said, regaining her composure.

Everyone's attitude immediately changed as they all began to sweat as they did not want to interrupt her at all.

"Natsu...I need you to come with me and Gray on a dangerous mission." Erza told him "I had just found out about something very serious that involves a Dark Guild and I need both you and Gray's help."

Everyone muttered around each other as it seemed that they had forgotten about what Natsu had done and whispered to each other of what Erza was asking from both Natsu and Gray.

"Did...we hear her right?" Macao asked Levy besides him.

"I'm pretty sure we did." Levy replied.

"This is shocking." Mira said.

"What's shocking?" Lucy asked who was right beside her.

"Erza asking help from both Natsu and Gray? This is...by far the strongest team that had ever been form!" Mira said.

Back with Natsu, a smirk appeared on his face as he had calmed down now.

"If it involves kicking some bad guy butt, then I'm in." Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his hand.

Erza smiled as she was happy to see that he was indeed still the same as the last time she had seen him. Besides of course...what had happened earlier.

"Good to hear. I'll meet both you and Gray at the train station so we can head for our destination. I need to head to my home to get some supplies for our trip." Erza told him.

Natsu nodded as he walked up to where Gray was, but he then looked back to Lucy.

"Hey Erza. Is it alright if Lucy could come along?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy?" Erza asked, not knowing who she was.

"H-Hi. I'm the new member of the Guild. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced herself.

"Oh Lucy! Now I remember. Mira was the one who told me how you helped Natsu rescue Macao from the Vulcans. I was also told you took out 20 of them with just a finger too." Erza said.

"I-I don't know about that..." Lucy replied, not remembering taking out that many Vulcans before.

"Well then. It would be best if you come along then. We could use all the help we can get for this mission." Erza said "Now then, get going!"

"Y-Yes mam!" Lucy said in a panicked tone from Erza's serious tone.

Moments later the group exited the guild as Erza went to her home to get the supplies she needed, Lucy headed to her home so she could changed into better clothes and Natsu and Gray headed for the train station immediately.

As they walked, Gray decided to talk to Natsu about what happened in the Guild.

"Natsu...that was crazy. What you did in there almost blew your cover." Gray told him.

"I'm sorry...just...I couldn't help myself after...everything we went through." Natsu replied.

"I know. If it was Juvia and I was in your position...in all honesty, I would've done the same thing." Gray said "But we have to remember...they are the person we know...but they don't have the memories of the versions that we loved."

"Right...I guess in a way it'll let the two of us start our relationships early instead of...back then." Natsu said.

"Hehe... looks like there was another good reason to us being sent back." Gray told him with a smile to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. I remember how you were always trying to run away from Juvia whenever she tried to get you." Natsu told him.

"Well that was back then when I didn't appreciate how beautiful she was. Now that I do...I kinda miss it." Gray said.

"Speaking of which...how are you gonna deal with her when it comes to us battling Phantom Guild?" Natsu asked.

"I'll...figure it out. For now...let's just focus on the mission we're doing now." Gray told him.

"Right." Natsu replied.

So the two continued onwards to the train station. Unknown to them however...a certain pair of cat ears had been listening to their conversation the entire time.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time**

 **A Bond of Fire and Ice**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Dangerous Mission! Natsu V.S Kageyama!**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, leave a review down below and I'll see you guys in the next one...hopefully.**


End file.
